The Life of a Takahashi
by utukushii
Summary: The interesting events of Kagome and Sesshomaru's lifes after their baby is born. life sure is crazy when your friends are all insane, you have a new baby at home, and some creeps after your wife.-reposted, once went by the name motherhood. i/k s/k s/m
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahahahaha! It's baaack! This lovely story once went by the name of motherhood, but you know what? I deleted it! Why, you ask. Well...I don't have very good reasons, but it's back now so we're all good! Thanks to all for giving this story a chance, those who did shall now be blessed with the divine protection of me! Not that I can promise you it'll do any good...wow, if your honestly reading this small rambling, you might just get threw the story alive, if you didn't and just skiped it, well, I probably wont ever find out considering people like that never review. I really don't like people like that, wow! Look at the time! I really need to stop typing now! Bye. _I do not own inuyasha, any of the characters, anything having to do with the origanal plot, bla, bla, bla._

**The life of a Takahashi**

_**An Inuyasha fanfic**_

_**by utukushii**_

Did she love him? Without a doubt. Did he love her? Of coarse. Was he there when she needed him most? No. Why? Because he was an idiot.

The day had finally arrived. The day their child was born. Kagome sat there reading a magazine Sango had picked up for her on her way to the hospital yesterday. Yes 32 hours in labor and Sesshomaru still wasn't there. And yes, of coarse Sango was there five minutes before her. The woman was perfect. Always on time, always with a magazine. Right then Kagome could honestly say that she loved the girl like hell.

After Sango had arrived, or more so after she had arrived, her older sister Kikyo had come with an annoyed honyou.

"Why did I have to come!" he had wailed when they entered her birthing room.

"Because she's your sister as much as she is mine and needs the support! We cant have her crying again!" she had yelled at him. Giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the belly.

"But it's gross and I'm sure neither of you want me her when she delivers!" he countered.

Yes, that was yesterday, grand yesterday when everything first started crashing down twards hell. They were arguing and even worse Miroku, Sango's boyfriend and long time friend, as he was all of theirs, had just arrived. Asking her if it felt weird knowing that something was going to push out of your... Well you get the picture. Then two hours after that she had to find out that Sesshomaru's flight was canceled due to the stupid December blizzard. Then even worse 19 hours into her labor she had to find out the hospital was snowed in.

And now she was here. Still in the same room, in the same bed, with the same people.

"Yes, your right we don't want you here. When we find out the baby's coming YOUR going to run and get us all some food!" Kikyo seethed.

"What? Why would I have to do that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Because you idiot she's been in labor for almost two days and hasn't eaten a thing. We don't want you in here anyway so why cant you get her something?" she asked.

"Fine! I understand that but why do I have to get food for all of you?" he retorted sitting on the counter on the opposite side of Kagome's room.

Yep you heard right, counter. Counter as in next to the sink, above the mini fridge and five feet away from the bathroom with a giant bathtub and shower. And that was only on the wall facing Kagome. To her right was a cabinet with a flat screen TV on it, five extra fold out chairs, blankets, pillows, and soaps for the bathroom. Next to the cabinet was a long bench able to hold about four people. Then the wall her bed was pushed up against was just covered with machines hooked up to her. On the wall to her left was the door.

When she first arrived here with Sango it had seemed big. But now with five people in it, it seemed small. No wait, make that six. Here was her darling little brother with a bouquet of blue roses and baby's breath. What a darling boy he was.

"Thank God Sota! I thought they were going to kill me!" Kagome yelled glaring at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Sorry it took so long sis but I literally had to hike here in snow boots with this storm we've got out side. Did you know there's about four feet of snow out there." he laughed, automatically lighting the mood.

She looked up at him and his go with the flow mood. Oh how she loved her brother. He was a good kid, maybe she couldn't say kid anymore he was nearly twenty three now. Twenty three, nice, cute, and practically irresistible to every girl he met, which was a lot. But what could she say? The boy was a flirt.

"Yo kid, whats up? Me and the perverted monk were about to go grab something to- AAAh! What the hell was that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled picking up the box of Kleenex from the floor and rubbing the red mark she had left on his handsome four head.

"Don't you dare say the E word!" was all she yelled before going back to her magazine.

"Keh, whatever." he said looking over at Miroku who got up from the bench and walked over to him.

"Wow Yash, she really messed up this box." he said looking at the flattened corner of the tissue box in Inuyasha's hand.

"Keh. Bet she wouldn't have done it if Sesshom- Hell! What was that for?" he yelled yet again, peeling the magazine of his face.

"Your not aloud to say the S word either baka!" Kagome cried glaring at him over the pillow she was now hugging.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku for help only to see him now looking at the ceiling, then at Sota who now found the bathroom door very interesting, like it had the cure for cancer on it or something. "Keh, stupid onna gets to do whatever she wants just because she's pregnant." he muttered to himself walking to the door.

He walked out then peered back into the crowded room, "Well are ya coming or not!"

Then just like that there went Miroku and Sota right out the door.

"Oh yeah, before I go, Kagome, Sesshomaru called. He said all flights are canceled due to the weather so he'll be traveling with his youkai ball thing instead." Sota said before walking out the door.

"YES!" Kagome yelled throwing her pillow up in the air and waking a snoozing Sango.

How she missed him. The baby wasn't due for a week so he had left two days ago on a business trip to Tokyo, leaving her in the hands of Kikyo and Sango who stayed with her in the mansion along with _the others._ Eeewww just thinking about the two crazy men brought goosebumps to her arms. So all in all the four were to watch her until Saturday when Sesshomaru would come back. He left Wednesday and it was now Friday. Leaving her feeling cold, alone, scared, and annoyed beyond belief.

But she new that she wasn't really mad at him. He was her everything; cold, arrogant, hansom, sweet, tender, annoying, related to Inuyasha. That last one actually lost him some points, but she had grown to love the stupid half demon. Now she was lonely. Kikyo was reading the magazine she had thrown at her husband, and Sango, well Sango was sleeping. The woman worked to hard. Always trying to make every one else happy. She deserved a rest.

About two hours later Kikyo's head shot up and turned to the door, sensing the strong demonic aura mere seconds before Kagome her self felt it. _Thank God._

Sesshomaru burst threw the door exactly five seconds later and headed strait toward Kagome. His long silver hair pulled up into a high pony tale that went down to his waist. His shinning golden eyes looking into her own soft brown ones. His black suit clean and pressed with the perfection only a demon could make. He was finally here, and with her raging hormones she couldn't help but cry.

Soundlessly he walked over to her and knelled by her side, giving her a soft hug and a small peck on the lips. "Theres no need to cry koi. I'm here and unless somethings wrong I'm sure your fine." he chuckled looking into her deep brown eyes before leaning his head down to put his ear to her now large womb. He was very pleased to hear the small kick that came from inside.

"Kami Sesshomaru I thought you wouldn't be here in time." Kagome cried looking at him on her stomach.

"Like hell I would miss my own child's birth." he smiled up at her. "Where are the idiots and your brother?" he asked, gracefully getting up and looking around a bit.

"They went down to the caffe." she said watching him get a chair and putting it next to her bed.

"Hn, I'll call them and tell them I'm here." and with that he pulled out his phone and dialed away.

"Is baby coming yet?" said a groggy Sango getting up and nodding her head to Sesshomaru as a hello.

"Nope, not yet the doctor should be in here soon to check on Kagome." Kikyo said.

As if on cue one of Kagome's nurses walked in. looking at Sesshomaru she respectfully bowed and went over to the machines next to the bed. "Wow, 34 hours in labor! How are you feeling?" she said handing the tear stricken Kagome the mashed tissue box.

Kagome gratefully grabbed a few tissues and dabbed her eyes. "I'm feeling fine now that my husbands here." she said looking at him yelling into the phone, no doubt talking to Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm glad your feeling better. Dr. Kawasaki will be here in a few minutes to check on your cervix. May I ask how many people are going to stay for the birth?" she asked sweetly writing down somethings on a clipboard.

"Just everyone in here now." she said looking at Kikyo who nodded.

"Alrighty. Thats perfect. When it's time to deliver you two girls can just sit on the bench and daddy may stand next to you." she said looking at Sesshomaru then at the girls.

"That would be fine, thank you." Sesshomaru said hanging up his phone and looking to Kagome. He was so worried that he wouldn't be here in time. And seeing her burst into tears when he did come only made him more guilty. Kikyo and Sango had done a good job watching over her. Apparently though his personal driver had to drive her here because everyone was at work, not expecting the baby and all. He couldn't blame them, its not like they went all the way out of the city like he did.

The nurse left a few minuets later and then Dr. Kawasaki came in to check how many centimeters she was dilated.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Kagome. I'm afraid after four hours your still only at eight centimeters. At this point you only have two options, wait another two hours to see if you reach nine or have a C section." he told theme seriously.

_Oh god! _Was all Kagome could think. _Oh god oh god oh god. _Wasn't a C section bad! Like really, really, really, bad!

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome already feeling her start to panic. Her aura was dancing around like crazy. He looked over at Kikyo to see her also looking at Kagome's reiki. This wasn't good, nor was it safe.

Slowly he walked over to her and spiked his youkai. The two aura's fought for a while until Kagome's recognized Sesshomaru's and calmed down. "Don't worry Kagome. The baby's not in any danger." he looked over at the doctor. "What do you think would be the best coarse of action."

"I think you two should just do the C section. Even if we were to wait, if she doesn't get up to nine were going to have to do it any way. I'm afraid that if we wait to long, the baby will start to panic, and of course Lady Kagome can only be hooked up to these machines for so long without it being a risk to her helth." he said looking at Kagome then at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was starting to hyperventilate, and figured she wouldn't be able to make the decision her self. "We will go with the C section. Am I permitted to be in the room with her?" he asked standing next to Kagome and taking her hand.

"Yes, you can be there but no one else. Are you sure you want to..." he started to ask Kagome but then saw the glare Sesshomaru shot at him. Quickly he jotted down some notes then looked back at them. "We'll be back in five minutes to bring her into the surgery room." he said then scampered out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his Kagome who in turn looked up at him with fear filled eyes. "Don't worry koi. This isn't like back five hundread years ago when this procedure was killing people, and I'll be right next to you the whole time." he said coolly.

"Oh Sesshy, what if something goes wrong." she started to cry. Holding on to his arm and hugging him.

"It will be fine. You won't feel a thing and I'll be with you. I'll talk to you threw the whole thing." he said sitting next to her and grasping both of her hands.

"Talk to me? What! You mean I'll be awake! Sesshomaru! I don't wanna do it!" she wailed even louder, hurting his ears.

Again Sesshomaru raised his youkai to calm her and only then was he able to talk her into doing it. He understood how she felt, how scarred she was but it would be easier this way. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and they both left. Just a bit later Inuyasha came in yelling about his bastard of a brother only to find both him and Kagome gone.

"Hell! He escaped!" he yelled looking around the room.

"God Inuyasha be quite. Kagome needs to have a C section so they left with the doctor a few minutes ago. If you guys were here earlier you could have seen her off. What took you guys so long any way?" Kikyo asked him as he walked over and sat back on the counter.

Miroku sat next to Sango then turned to adress Kikyo. "Well we sort of felt a strong reiki and Inuyasha figured Kagome was mad at Sesshomaru and thought we should stay down stairs until she calmed."

"Inuyasha no baka! She was not mad at any one, she was scarred about the baby!" Kikyo yelled looking at him then at Miroku. "Anyway, where's Sota?"

"Kid said your mom gets in today so he went to go pick her up. Oh yeah and he took our car." he said looking at his phone. "he said that he's just gonna drop her off at their house and they'll come see the baby at the mansion. It that OK?"

"Yeah, thats a good idea. Do you know if _he's_ going to come back to see the baby?"

"Probably not. Kagome heals easily anyway, they'll probably be home by Sunday morning." he said bringing out a bag from the caffe that Kikyo hadn't even noticed. "Here I brought everyone a sandwich and some soup and a salad for Kagome."

"Thanks I'm glad you remembered what the nurse said about her eating light after the baby is born. Can you hand me a sandwich?" she said moving over to sit next Miroku who in turn was sitting next to Sango.

"Sure, What kind. I've got Ham and Cheese which is hot, then I got Turkey and cheese which is cold."

"Both." She said catching the offered sandwiches and handing the Ham and cheese one to Sango.

"Thanks" said Sango looking at the sandwich appreciatively. "How'd you Know it was Kagome's reiki that was going off the charts?"

"Easy." said Miroku, "Miko's and priestess are so rare that Kikyo and Kagome are the only two we know that even live in all of western japan let alone Fukuoka."

"Oh yeah. I suppose I forgot. Its funny how many youkai there are yet there are only about five priestesses in japan." Sango said looking at her sandwich.

"Some demon slayer you are, aren't you supposed to know all about this stuff?" Inuyasha complained.

"Well excuse me! At least I have a real job!" she yelled at him.

"Relax Sango-Chan." Miroku whispered.

"I do have a job! Me and Sesshomaru both run the company!" he yelled back at her.

"Inuyasha, its OK she doesn't mean it." Miroku said a little louder.

"You mean he's kind enough to let you help out every month!" She screamed getting up in his face.

Miroku looked around worriedly. Where had Kikyo gone to? The one time he needed her too!

"Our father left the company to both of us!"

"He left it to Sesshomaru who was to do what he wanted with you!"

"He did not!"

"He did too!"

"He did not!"

"Well, have you ever seen his will?"

"Well, no..."

"Ha! You see! I have seen it!" Great, each sentence got louder and louder.

"How would you have seen it!"

"I'm a demon slayer you idiot! Its my job to investigate all demon deaths! If you don't remember he was sick! A new demon sickness requires special attention!"

"Why you..."

"Hey both of you shut up! Their stitching Kagome up right now and are going to move her into another room in a about an hour. So pull yourselves together and help me carry all their stuff to room 42 in the hall next to ours." Kikyo growled walking threw the door and slinging her sisters duffel bag over her shoulder.

Inuyasha and Sango immediately shut up and each grabbed a bag.

Miroku just sweat dropped. If that was all he had to do to get them to stop fighting he would have it done five minutes ago.

O)(O

Kagome looked around the small recovery room they had taken her to. Then over to Sesshomaru who in turn looked down at her teary eyes.

"Sesshomaru where's the baby?" she whimpered.

She had done quite well, he thought. They put up a small screen so she couldn't see her stomach and she had kept her eyes on him the whole time like he told her. Not on the sharp tools they had kept handing to the doctor, and not on the blood on the doctors glove covered hands. When they started to stitch her up she had thrown up but it wasn't big, considering she hadn't eaten in two days. Though that might be the reason she had gotten sick in the first place.

"Relax koi. They just went to clean him up then they're going to bring him in here to weigh him and measure him." he said comely.

"Him?" she whispered a few tears falling onto her checks. When the doctor had asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby they had both said no. They had decided that it would be funner not knowing. So they had bought a white bassinet that was now in the corner of there bedroom, and some small white outfits with blue crescent moons for the hospital.

"Yes him. What would you like to name him?" he asked her softly wiping a tear of her delicate face.

"I'll have to see him first." she whispered.

Kagome and Sango had chosen not to have a baby shower with how busy they were and all. So they had had a small get together with a few friends and just talked all day. It was nice and sweet. Kagome had also told Sesshomaru that she wanted to decorate the nursery her self. He had said yes but she wasn't aloud to do it until the baby was borne because of the paint fumes. So she had said what ever and a few months later they were here waiting for their baby.

And just like that in walked one of the nurses who looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru oddly. Then at the small bundle in her arms. Then back up at them.

She just stood there and it was starting to make Sesshomaru irritated. "Is there a problem?" he growled.

"N-No. It's just. She's human." she stuttered out. Looking at Kagome.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and recognized his and Kagome's sent on the bundle and growled again. "The child is ours so I suggest you give him to her or I'll come and get him myself."

The nurse looked nervously at him but made no move to walk towards them.

"She is a miko" Dr. Kawasaki said as he walked in. "Give her the child."

Kagome looked at the Doctor funny. What did he mean by 'she's a miko' what did that have to do with the baby?

The nurse quickly walked over to Kagome and gently put the bundle in her arms apologizing about her not knowing. She then practically ran out the door not missing the low growl from Sesshomaru.

When the human put the baby in her arms Kagome immediately gasped, feeling an increasingly strong, yet familiar, power. She looked down at the baby. And just like that she nearly fainted. He was gorgeous. He had a full crop of glowing silver hair and bright golden eyes. On his small forehead was a small blue crescent moon, then on his left check a little purple stripe, on his right there where two little stripes. And not only that, the child was a_ youkai._ Not a honyou like she had expected but a full, pure demon.

And the power. It was rippling off of him in soft waves. No wonder he was a full demon. Only a demon could have so _much_ youkai. His aura was dancing around him like crazy. It was almost enchanting. And so big. A large dark magenta aura, but it was anything but dark. The happiness sketched in was intoxicating.

He wasn't crying. No he was doing quite the opposite. To cry he would be sad. With an aura like that it wasn't surprising that he didn't shed a single tear. And then there were his eyes. They weren't closed, no they were staring strait at her. Those small suns that resembled Sesshomaru's so perfectly. So warm and full of life.

"Perfect." she heard Sesshomaru whisper next to her.

Yes, perfection. "Then that should be his name." she said suddenly. "We will call him Maru."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, nodding silently in agreement. He glanced down at a small form in his hands, everything filled out but their names and the baby's. He quickly pulled out a pen signing his name, handed it to Kagome so she could sign hers, then quickly filled in the rest. Maru Shihai Takahashi, born **Friday, December 1****st****, 2001. 11:48 pm.**

hu, look at that, you did make it. good luck with the next chapter. with any luck it should be up in a couple of days. please review, thanks for reading, and all that other stuff you read after a chapter. if you do review(which i would really like) you dont have to say anything big. just your opinion on the story be it criticism or prais, i just wan't to see how many people stumbled across this story. Sayounara!


	2. day ayame came home

I don't give a flying shnippit if you've read this story before, but I'm telling you right now, that it is just plane _wrong_ to favorite my story and not say anything! I know for a fact that you're doing it! Review! REview! REView! REVIew! REVIEw! REVIEW! Just do it before i TRACK you down and come after you! ARG! YOUR ALL CRAZY, MEAN, SHNIPPITS!

CHAPTER 2

-day Ayame came back

Kagome looked down at the small youkai in her arms. His big golden eyes interlocking with hers. It had been a few hours after the birth and the nurses had moved her into another room, the baby still held to her chest. Everyone was somehow asleep when she got there, now, though, they were everything but.

Everyone was around her-Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku. No one had even dared asked to hold him in fear he would for some reason cry. So they all just stood, looking at this beautiful child that could be a god.

"Oh Kagome. He's so handsome. Whats his name?" Kikyo asked from Kagome's right.

"Maru." she whispered.

"What a nice December birthday." Sango said from her left.

"Congrats Kag. It looks like something good finally came from you and Sesshomaru's marriage." Inuyasha said standing next to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha I suggest you close your mouth before I close it for you." Sesshomaru growled as Kikyo hit him on the head.

"So, Kagome. Whats his full name." Miroku asked from Sango's left.

"Maru Shihai Takahashi." She replied smoothly.

"Perfection, dominating, fortunate. Let me guess, Sesshomaru picked the middle name?" Inuyasha said saying it more as a statement then a question.

"Of coarse. Takahashi was inevitable and she got to pick Maru. I needed to be in there too." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Well it sounds kinda..." Inuyasha began.

"Great. We all love it Kagome." Kikyo said gesturing to a smiling Miroku and Sango, who was now eating another sandwich.

"Yes, the name demands respect. Its perfect for the son of a multi billionaire." Miroku said.

All threw this Kagome was completely tuning them out. Just starring at Maru. He was so gorgeous. He, just sitting there in her arms. Blinking every now and then but never taking his eyes from hers. At first Kagome was worried that something was wrong but Sesshomaru quickly assured her that it was perfectly normal for such a powerful youkai. Sesshomaru said he was smart and though he didn't understand it when you talked he understood the feelings of the ones around him. Assessing the one's around him to make sure he was safe. Not that he could do much to protect himself.

So you understand what I feel right now? Kagome thought. I wish I knew how you feel, if you like me or don't. If you like me more than Sesshomaru. Ha! That would be funny, you probably_ do_ like him more. I wonder if my reiki bothers you.

"Sesshomaru?" She said looking up at him.

"Yes koi." she had been quiet for a while he was about to ask_ her_ something.

"My reiki doesn't bother him does it?"

Bother him? Why would she ask something like that? It was obvious he was fine.

"No Kagome, in fact your reiki relaxes him. Nothing in here is upsetting him but your doubt. Whats wrong?" he asked. The others decided then that it was probably time for them to get going. Though the roads weren't cleared, they could go back down to the caffe and find something to do. So one by one they all snuck out without either of them noticing.

"Nothing really. I'm just worried he doesn't like me." she said sadly looking down at the wide golden orbs in her arms.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Of coarse he likes you. Why do you think he hasn't taken his eyes off you since they put him in your arms? It's because your his favorite. He has some pretty interesting opinions on the others though. Its rather funny."

"What does he feel about them?" she asked looking up at him. He always new how to comfort her. No matter the problem he new the answer. The only down side to it was when he got all cocky about how he knew everything.

"Well when he looks at Kikyo he feels confused, because she looks so much like you, and yet isn't. But because she saw you so often when you were pregnant her aura is familiar. Inuyasha on the other hand he doesn't like to much. Probably his sent." he smiled at her.

Kagome looked on at him with smiling eyes. "And why doesn't he like Inuyasha's sent?"

"Because the poor idiot really smells like a dog and has to much power for his little brain to control." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"I thought you always said Inuyasha was weak?" She said snuggling into her pillow.

"He his week, compared to me. But he is strong for a half demon non the less." he said watching her and Maru yawn at the same time.

"Oh! He's sooo cute when he does that." Kagome squealed.

"Yes, as are you, why don't you give me Maru so you can go to sleep?" he asked watching as she looked longingly into Maru's eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." She replied handing him the baby and pulling the covers up to her neck, and quickly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru looked contently at his wife then at the small creature in his arms. He was so _happy. _He just never knew how proud he would be. Not only was their first born a son 'not that he would have minded a daughter' but he was also a full youkai. It was always a possibility with Kagome being a miko but it was never 100 percent. And the child was so strong. His aura almost filling the entire room along with his and Kagome's. Of course, he wasn't as strong as himself.

And those eye's. They were exact duplicates of his own. It was amazing really. Like looking into a mirror of the past. He was small though. Weighing exactly 6 pounds 2 ounces and only 16 inches long. Sesshomaru could distinctly remember his mother saying that he was a rather large baby. Not fat or anything, of course, but still tall. That was pretty much the only difference.

He couldn't wait until the child was older, how he would teach him all bout the company and how to fight. Of course it wasn't the fudel era anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't learn. And Kagome, he just knew Kagome would teach him all about life. How to love and show compassion, like she showed him. Yes, he would be destined to be strong and bold with the wisdom and kindness of his mother. A true youkai. The perfect son.

Oh Kagome would just love teaching him, and playing with him. He already knew that. Like the time when he told Kouga he would watch his own pup so they could go out. When Kouga and Ayame came to drop off their pup Kagome just fell in love with the child. She played with him and all of his crazy made up games. She told him stories of the great lord Sesshomaru and of how he concored Japan. The pup loved the stories. It was only then when he saw what a great 'auntly' she was that he decided that it was time to have a pup of their own. Soon she would be a great mother.

And when he told her that he wanted a pup she had cried with delight and practically threw her self on him. It was rather funny. And when she found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic. It was so nice to see the lady of the house so happy. Even all the survents were happy that their darling lady was with child. The only hard part was when she started to get her crazy mood swings. She was never angry like some women get, she was always either laughing or crying. It was kind of amusing. But if you laughed at her she would cry, and if you tried to comfort her she would start laughing at you. It was very tiring.

Slowly he walked over to her bed side where she slept comfortably. It was so nice to just see her so happy. The way she held Maru was just darling and how she would kiss his little head before he fell asleep. You could already tell she loved him with all her heart. It was perfection.

He chuckled quietly to himself at his own choice of words. Yes perfection. It really was though. He looked around the room that they had put her in while he held his pup closely to his chest. The room was smaller than the birthing room but it was anything but fit for _Mrs. Takahashi. _The hospital was honored that she had chosen this one to have her baby at. Yes, they were very well known in all of japan. Anywhere they went (or where Kagome went) so did a body guard, and many cameramen and journalist followed them both. Always wanting to know about how they ran the company or how they met. It was very bother some. But whatever.

Slowly he turned his head to the opening door as a small soft looking woman walked in. Nurse Amai. Yes, that was her name. She looked over to Kagome sleeping on the bed then back to him and the baby. Bowing respectfully she took a few notes then looked up at Sesshomaru. "Were going to need to wake her in a few hours for the ten o'clock feeding. Is the pup hungry?" she quietly asked looking from him to the baby.

"No, he's fine right now." He said shortly then walked over to Kagome and sat on the small bench next to her bed. Maybe small wasn't the right word. The bench was big, big enough for him to sleep on, in fact thats probably what it's for. He would need a place to sleep after all if they were to be staying at the hospital for another day. They would go home tomorrow. Yes, that would be a perfect time.

Slowly the nurse walked out after giving a small nod to him. He looked back down at Kagome and couldn't help but let his mind wonder, wonder to the child that was now in his arms silently yawning. He was so pure. It was odd, for a demon child to be pure. They were normally tainted. Even he was. But of course that changed when he and Kagome mated. He was purified, and now fully emuned to her powers.

Now back to the child. Like he was saying, the child was pure. But he supposed that it made sense considering Kagome was a miko. Still, though, there was something about him, something almost, innocent. Yes that was it. Just a completely innocent child. Innocent and strong. A perfect worrier. And that was exactly what he was going to be.

Again the door opened but this time to a not so quite Inuyasha and Miroku. Yelling and arguing, and waking Kagome. He was going to kill them.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to knock her over!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes you did you idiot! Kouga's gonna kill you." Miroku said back a bit quieter.

Then in walked someone he didn't expect to see for another week. Yes, there walking threw the door after Sango was non other than Ayame and Kouga. Why they were there he had no clue. But they were supposed to be on a second honeymoon. Whatever that meant. They had been together for only a few years, weren't only old couples supposed to have second honeymoons?

"Whys every one yelling?" Kagome whispered quietly. She looked around at the people fighting in her room then at Ayame and broke out a large grin. "Ayame I thought you weren't getting back until Thursday. Its Saturday, the second. Why are you here?"

"Well Ka-go-me. For your information I came back because I heard a certain little inu-youkai was born." Ayame said smiling down at the sleepy girl. They were supposed to be on a trip together, her and Kouga. But Sango had called her and told her that Kagome had gone into labor.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" Kagome laughed looking her up and down. She was wearing long nice skinny jeans and a red halter. Yes, they definitely _just_ got back from vacation. No one in their right of mind would wear something like that today. The snow had let up hours ago but on this particular Saturday morning it was still frostbitingly cold. Was that a word? Could she use it as an adjective? Why was she thinking of this now of all times. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome. Pay attention.

"Well, its the main reason I came back. I also don't want you two to decorate the nursery with out me." Ayame said blushing a bit.

Sesshomaru, still holding Maru, looked up at Inuyasha and couldn't help but growl. "Inuyasha! Next time you plan on coming into a hospital room make sure you knock and stay quite! You woke Kagome." he said threw gritted teeth but still somehow found a way yell it. What an idiot. How could he have just come barging in yelling and stomping his feet like he was Godzilla or something.

"How was I supposed to know she was asleep you baka! I was down stairs!" he yelled at him.

"You guys were gone for three hours. Now be quite your making Maru uncomfortable." he sneered walking over to Kagome and handing her the baby.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome. He's adorable!" Ayame whispered excitedly looking into the deep golden orbs that looked exactly like Sesshomaru's. "And he looks exactly like Sesshomaru." she giggled.

"Can I hold him?" she asked just as gently as if she were talking to her own son.

But as light as the words were, Kagome couldn't help but tense. Hold him? No one had held him but her and Sesshomaru. Oh god. Look at her. She really wants to hold him. But I still don't think it's fair that she gets to hold him before Kikyo. She was her sister after all. Maybe she was just being paranoid but still, not only was it a bit unfair but she didn't want to let go. How funny it was, she thought. Normaly the first thing people do when someone has a baby is hold it. But the only ones who had in the short 24 hours of is life so far were just her and Mr. Scowling fluff in the corner.

"I'm sorry Ayame, but maybe later. I just can't let go right now." she said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry honey. I'll hold him later. I understand how you feel perfectly. I'm a youkai so it was ten times worse than this when I had Shinto." Ayame said quietly sitting on the long bench next to Kagome's bed.

"Yeah, I remember that. You wouldn't even let us into the room when you were at the hospital. It was kinda funny. We didn't see Shinto until he was two months old." laughed Kagome. And a few moments later Sango and Kikyo laughed to, remembering the day. She had nearly killed them for just knocking. It was kinda sad they had missed him being all small, but now they had a new little baby to play with.

"He he, yeah sorry about that. But now you guys see him all the time so I'm sure that makes up for it." she laughed, a little embaressed

"Well, thats kinda true." Sango said finishing the last bit of her sandwich. "We do _always_ watch him for you guys."

"True, true. Its funny how many times a married couple can go out on dates and stuff." Kagome said stretching out her legs a bit on the bed.

"Hey they're not _all _dates. Sometimes we have to go on business trips." Ayame argued.

"You mean Kouga has business trips and you tag along leaving Shinto with us. Really Ayame if you don't spend more time with him he's going to start calling you aunty and me and Kagome mom." Kikyo said from her place next to Inuyasha at the foot of Kagome's bed.

Ayame sighed, "Yeah, the sad part is your probably right. Maybe next time Kouga leaves I'll stay."

"Yeah right, like you'd actually do it." Inuyasha said half heartily.

Sesshomaru looked from his wife then to the baby in her arms. Then silently left the room heading to the caffe. Kagome hadn't eaten for a few hours, some soup and a small salad wasn't going to help her. He knew she needed to eat light foods but that didn't mean she couldn't eat a lot of them.

"Hey where'd Sesshy go?" Kagome asked as Maru slept on her chest.

"Huh? Oh Fluffy? Yeah he went down stairs I think. He should be back soon, he wouldn't leave you for very long with the baby." Inuyasha said looking at the door oddly before turning around. But still it wasn't like Sesshomaru to just leave, probably just went to get something, he thought to himself.

"If you say so Yash." She said before turning back to Ayame and Kouga.

"Well we should really be leaving soon." Kouga said looking around at all the people gathered to see the baby. "I have some work I need to catch up on and Ayame has some fabrics she needs to pick from for a Miss. Yoshizama or something."

"It's Mr. Yoshizawa!" Ayame yelled glaring at Kouga. "Just because he's hot doesn't mean I'm gonna fall instantly in love with him!"

"See! I knew it! You think he's hot!" Kouga yelled back.

About two minutes later they both left yelling at each other about this guy. Kagome felt like the name was familiar but she just couldn't place it. He had to be rich if he was hiring Ayame to decorate his house. I mean seriously, for an interior decorator she was always payed a little more than need be. Especially with Kouga being the head of D. O. S. C. a job like that brought in some pretty heavy money.

Kagome looked up as the door opened a few minutes later only to see the one _thing_ she really didn't want to see.

"Well isn't it the oompa-loompa who lost his way." Kagome said looking down at the small green toad walking over to her bed.

Inuyasha snickered in the background as Jaken shot a pitiful glare at him.

"My lady, I came on behave of the mansion staff to congratulate you and Sesshomaru-sama on your new pup." he said annoyingly.

"Why couldn't Satsuki come?" Kagome grumped to her self, but the little green blob answered anyway.

"She is on a current leave of absent, that_ you_, my lady, convinced her to take for the week. So likely of a lowly human to forget such small things." he said smuggly.

"Thats it I'm gonna kill him! Kikyo hold Maru!" Kagome yelled just as the door opened and in walked Sesshomaru.

"Hn, I was only gone for Ten minutes and this is what I come back too? I can't trust you to handle things ever, can I Inuyasha?" He said blankly taking the baby from Kagome and handing her a bag of food.

"Like hell! I don't see how you can expect me to watch after Kagome of all people, like she'd even listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence Inuyasha maru is sleeping." Sesshomaru glared.

This was going to be a long night. Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru looked over at the small phone in his hand to check the time. **Saturday December 2****nd**** 9:54 am.**

review or i wont put up the next chapter, and if i keep on having to hold back on you shnappa heads you'll never see chapter 7(the chapter i left off on when i deleted motherhood) so start reviewing you crazyy nutts!


	3. bye bye mr hospital

I'm dedicating this to ...513 for obvious reasons. _i dont own inuyasha_

CHAPTER 3

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome sang from out side the car, "Don't forget my pink bag under the front seat."

"I have it. Did you grab the birth certificate?" he yelled from the other side of the small mini van.

"Of course I have it! Do you have the baby?" She called back.

"Kagome thats not funny." he said walking around to her side of the car and looking down at the small car seat in her left hand.

"Well, I'd be funny if you were Sango." She muttered back.

Care full not to trip on any stairs, they made their way up to the front steps of the very modern Takahashi mansion. As traditional as Sesshomaru was it didn't stop him from making his house look like it belonged in the twenty second century, just a little ahead of its time.

"Does Satsuki come home today?" Kagome asked waiting as Honon opened the front door.

"I don't know did you tell her to come home today? Your the one that told her to take some time off." He said walking threw the front door.

"Well yeah, but I don't remember how long I told her to go for." she answered as they walking up the main stairwell.

When Kagome had first moved in she thought it looked like a mansion in a movie. You open the door and the first thing you see is the grand stairwell with two main halls to the left and right. It took her a whileto figure out where everything was. East wing-servants quarters, west wing-family and guest, south wing-entertainment, and the north wing- everything else. The first few weeks she had gotten lost, and when Sesshomaru had finally gotten tired of looking for her every day, he had drawn her a map. That helped. They had lived with each other for a month before they had gotten married, and believe it or not she still hadn't seen the whole house.

"Kagome you can't just tell someone to take some time off and not tell them for how long. Thats not good business." He scolded her as they walked up the stairs.

"What ever. It's not like I do it with everyone who works for us. Besides she has never in all the years she's worked for you, taken a day off. She deserves a week or two away."

"Never mind that, can you open the door?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course." to say she was tired was crazy. To say she was exhausted, well, that was closer. She was ready to collapse. And she was sure Sesshomaru noticed. But before she could go to sleep she needed to take a shower, a long one.

Gently, she put Maru down on the bed then walked over to the bathroom calling to Sesshomaru over her shoulder, "I'm taken a shower!" Then she shut the door behind her and turned the water on.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the bed, setting all their bags next to Maru and picking him up. The child just looked at him. Dead in the eye, like so many were afraid to do. Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver eyebrow as he felt a wave of anoyance coming off the baby. What was he so mad about? What was there _to _be mad about?

Maru just looked at him squirming a bit then looked to the door where Kagome had disappeared to. Ah, that was it. He wanted Kagome. "You'll just have to wait a bit. She's not always going to be there for you, so sometimes you'll have to be with me." he stated.

Well, that just got him some extremely angry vibes. The child started to whiggle more, looking impatiently at the bathroom door. Now that he thought about it. Kagome had never left Maru's side sense he was born, except to go to the bathroom. The one time she had actually taken a bath at the hospital he had sat right next to her with the baby in his arms. As odd as it sounded it made both her and Maru happy. So now here was their son getting mad because his mother had never left him in the three days he had lived.

Sesshomaru watched as Maru scrunched up his little face making an extremely mad face as his aura emanated only smugness, yes smugness. And then the most terrifying, and at the same time comforting sound. The sound of a new born baby crying for his mother.

It was a perfect little yell. Small, not to loud, just like a baby. And it very nearly made him topple over in surprise. Maru, his _innocent_ little son, was screaming. From just being purely stubborn. He couldn't have honestly gotten this from Kagome had he? Yes, it was just like Kagome, to throw a small fit if she didn't get something she wanted. And he must have _really _wanted her, because he was squirming like a little mad man. And he would have laughed if Kagome hadn't busted threw the door.

Maybe three minutes after that first small wail Kagome had run out of the bathroom with barely a towel around her slender form.

"Whats wrong with him! Sesshomaru! What did you do! He's never cried before!" she yelled running to the side of the room they were on, and taking Maru into her arms. The moment she had grabbed him he had immediately stopped.

Well, that was a surprise. He just stopped. Like nothing had ever happened. What a child. It was going to be a living hell when he grew up.

"Sesshomaru! Answer me damn it! Why was he crying!" Kagome yelled sitting on the bed. And looking more furious than he had ever seen.

"He wanted you, so he started to cry."

"Are you serious?" she asked him, like such an idea was crazy.

"Of course I'm serious. He was mad that you left and so he cried."

"Oh! Were you sad that I left! Mama's so sorry!" Kagome wailed at the baby and hugged him closer.

"No, Kagome. He wasn't sad he was _angry_." he said looking at Maru surprised at how calm his aura was.

"Angry?" Kagome looked down at the baby. "Hey, you can't be getting mad about me being gone like that" she whispered to Maru. Her only response was a small wave of defeat. "You'll have to learn to put up with your father. Even if you like me more, which I can understand, I'm not always going to be with you. So sometime you'll just have to be with him." she told him sternly, her aura dancing brightly around her.

The baby just looked up at her quietly, wiggled, then yawned. Snuggling deeper into her warmth and her soft fluffy towel.

"Kagome, I'm going to take a shower. You should feed him now though." Sesshomaru said to her walking over to the bathroom.

Kagome looked down at the small child clad in wight in her arms. He was so tiny. He reminded her of a little puppy. Well, thinking about it he was a little puppy. That thought made her laugh. Though it was true it was hard referring to your child as a puppy.

She loved him so much. She was so scarred that if she weren't careful something would happen. Just the smallest mistake could be fatal to him. Sighing she moved over to the small bassinet in the corner of the room and put Maru down.

"I'll be right back. Just let me get dressed then I'll feed you." she told him quietly walking to the closet she and Sesshomaru shared and finding some blue sweats and a tight long sleeved, blue shirt.

Walking back over to the baby she picked him up and walked over to the bed, being careful not to trip on anything.

)0(

Drying himself as he walked, Sesshomaru opened the large bathroom door to see his beloved wife and pup sleeping on their bed. He didn't have time to brace himslef as feelings of pure devotion found them selfs in his heart. Those two were just so adorable. Kagome laying on her side, facing Maru, and him laying on his back with his face turned twords her. He didn't wan't to leave, just to climb in the bed with them and cuddle up to his mate and pup, but there were things that he needed to get done, things that just couldn't wait until later. Looking over at the clock he noted it was only noon and proceeded walking out of his and Kagome's closet on the other side of their bed.

He had a lot of work to do and papers to fill out. He was going to take a couple of months off to help Kagome with the baby. In the mean time Inuyasha could run things at the office while he checked up on him from home. It was a good plan. But a parently Jaken didn't think Inuyasha was up to the job.

The only reason he kept the little toad around was because he was so loyal. If he wasn't he would have had him killed 5oo hundred years ago...

Now was not the time to think about things like that. He needed to make sure the house was in top shape for the party he was to throw for Maru. Yes, he was going to throw a party. It would be one of the biggest parties of the century in honor of his beloved pup. It would be a perfect time to see all of his old friends. And it would take him a while to make up the guest list, a very long time. So he would get started now.

Being sure not to wake them Sesshomaru quietly shut the door to their bedroom and walked down the hall to his study. He would let them sleep until dinner.

)0(

Yawning, Kagome rolled over.

_**Bang!**_

Screaming, Kagome got up.

How the hell had she managed to fall off the bed again? It's not like last time when Sesshomaru was sleeping and she couldn't get out of his arms. She had pushed so hard against his chest she had eventually just swung herself off the bed, and he had slept threw the whole thing. No, now there was no Sesshomaru, she had just fallen. And she felt so stupid.

Kagome drug herself off the floor so she could just see over the top of the bed. There was her baby. Good thing she had rolled over off the bed and not onto him. Though, her reiki probably wouldn't have let it happen. According to Sesshomaru her first instinct would be to protect him, weather she was awake or asleep. Silly right? Not to him. When she had made a joke about it he had glared at her, baka. Like she was serious.

Rolling her eyes she got up and walked over to the small changing table on the opposite side of the bed. Looking threw the small blankets on it's bottom shelf she picked up a nice soft blue one with a little crescent moon on it. Then quickly grabed a thin robe, trying to warm herself in the freezing cold house she called home. She honesty didn't see how Sesshomaru got around when it was so cold. She tiredly walked over to the bed and gently rapped Maru up and held him securely to her chest before walking towards the door before stopping.

She glanced over at the clock **7:42**. Wow, she had really slept in. what was that? Like eight hours? She hadn't realized she was so tired. If it was almost eight, now, she didn't know how the heck she was going to get back to sleep and keep on a good scedual. But she would worry about that later, dinner was in twenty minutes. So, off to find Sesshomaru!

Now, where would he be at a time like this? It was to late to be in his office. Same for his study. He was probably in the library. Perfect.

About five minutes later, she found herself walking down the main hall in the south wing. To most, books weren't considered entertaining, but Sesshomaru wasn't most, and he spent most of his days in the big two floor library.

In a few more minutes Kagome looked up at the big silver double doors. Pushing them open with one hand she smiled at the familiar fairy tale before her. Everything looked like it was out of a Disney movie. Old, gorgeous, and magical. On the opposite side of the doors was a giant window that went strait up to the second floor, with a nice bench that she sometimes sat on to read.

She listened to the _click click click_ of her house shoes. Remembering when she had once brought a radio down here and made Sesshomaru dance with her. She had felt just like a princess twirling around in his arms, in this grand place that looked like a ball room, just with many, many books. There had been so much clicking and tapping that day. It was marvelous.

Careful not to trip over her own two feet she turned the corner to where she sensed her husband. "Sesshomaru?" she called, listening to the soft echo of her voice as it slowly traveled threw out the room.

0o0

Sesshomaru looked up as his gorgeous mate walked over to him. She nearly took his breath away, with her thin robe, sweats, and her fury house slippers. Maybe he was going crazy. But yes, she looked beautiful to him. Right then. With her hair looking like it belonged to the bride of Frankenstein.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked her as he moved forward to give her a kiss, then proceeding to give one to Maru.

"It was alright I guess. I fell off the bed again..." she laughed almost nervously.

"You do realize that this one wasn't my fault, right?" he asked her chuckling. The first time she had fallen off the bed was when he _supposedly_ wouldn't let go, and he had found her sprawled out on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. It was almost funny. Then she had started yelling, and it wasn't so funny any more.

"I want a divorce." she joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"your to mean to me" she tried.

He raised an eye brow.

"I'm gonna stick Sango on you" she told him seriously.

That one got her a small smile.

And when she realized she got what she wanted she smiled up at him too,with one of those big Kagome smiles that only she had.

"Watcha reading?" She asked.

"Nothing you'd understand. Sango called earlier, the whole gangs coming by for dinner." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes as they walked down one of the isles of book cases. "They apparently have some good news."

"Ooh, exciting!" she exclaimed. "So, whats for dinner?"

He stopped to look down at her and smiled, "Thats something your going to have to ask Satsuki"

"What! She's home! Why didn't you tell me!" her yells echoed threw out the house, not missing the ears of a nice middle aged woman in the kitchen.

Kagome quickly made her way down the many corridors to the kitchen, being careful of the sleeping baby in her arms. She was sooo happy to be able to show her the baby. She was just gonna love him! Oh this was just perfect... funny how she found herself using that word so much more now.

Kind of loudly she burst threw the kitchen doors only to run right into the arms of the woman she was looking for. "Oh Satsuki, I've missed you so much!" suddenly she felt a small wiggle in her arms and looked down at the small child who's eyes were just starting to open. His big golden orbs piercing into those of the unknown woman in front of him. She almost fell down in hysterics when she heard that of which could only be a small growl coming from the small baby. It was just too cute.

"Kagome, darling you look great. Is this him" the shorter woman asked looking down at the baby. She neatly whipped her hands on her apron and tossed some of her fine black hair over her shoulder before she reached out to hold the baby.

"No, this ones a rental. The real ones still at the hospital." Kagome laughed handing her Maru. Wow, this was the first person besides her and Sesshomaru to hold him. She felt like she should have a camera with her... she would get it later. But the panicked look Maru was giving her and a now entering Sesshomaru told her he didn't feel as amused by the whole thing.

"You don't mind me holding him do you my lord?" Satsuki asked as she looked down at the little bundle of silver and moons in her arms. The child's whole Demeter was so delicate, so elegant, just like a night sky. She would call him that, silver and moons.

"Don't be silly Satsuki. You practically raised me yourself." Sesshomaru told her. "It's good to have you back, we've all missed you greatly."

She nodded her head to him in respect, considering she couldn't actually bow with her hands full.

"Oh you two, he's the most darling baby I've ever seen. Just like you Sesshomaru. Aren't you just the cutest thing..." she cooed to the baby only stopping when she heard the loud ring from the door bell. "Well I suppose I should get that." she sighed handing Maru back to Kagome.

They all four walked back out to the main entrance only to find a smiling throng of people trying to push their way to the front of the crowd to see the baby.

Kikyo, with her hair in a high ponytail and Inuyasha at her side. Both wearing red with black on the bottom. Both holding a small gift in each hand.

She then noticed Sango and Miroku both wearing green with black on the bottom. Both holding gifts to bestow upon her child.

And then Ayame and Kouga, both wearing a brownish orangish shirt with black on the bottom... OK what was going on! Was she missing something here cuz everyone looked all color coordinated!

Then three people steeped up that she did not expect so see. Sota, his best friend Shippo, and her darling little mother. All wearing blue with black on the bottom, big surprise.

"Oh my gosh you guys I didn't know you were coming!" Kagome yelled as she rapped her arms around her mothers small form, then went on to hugging her brother and Shippo. "Oh my little kitsune friend, I haven't seen you since you and Sota graduated!" she smiled on.

"And what are we supposed to be, last weeks garbage? At least we came baring gifts for our nephew!" Sango all but yelled throwing her hands in the air like she was praying to the gods.

"Oh you big drama queen relax! I just saw you guys yesterday, I haven't seen my mom in a month." Kagome countered. Walking over to them and giving them each a hug.

"Oh Kagome!" her mother cried out. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." She smiled sweetly handing her the baby.

"Whats his name?" she asked gasping as she looked at the beautiful, yet uncomfortable child in her arms.

"Maru Shihai Takahashi" she purred out, rubbing Maru's cheek softly just to reassure him she was there.

"Thats a beautiful name Kagome. Did you pick the middle name Sesshomaru?" she asked. Non of them missed the chuckled from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Alright now, two questions. Why are you all in my home and what the hell is up with your outfits?" Kagome asked as her mother pasted Maru on to Kikyo.

"Well, Ayame of course, thought it would be fun to color ordinate for no apparent reason and Miroku and Sango have some news for us." Kikyo said smiling down at the baby she got to hold for the first time.

Kagome looked over at Sango before asking, "So whats up, neither of you is dieing right?"

"Of course not silly... but if you must know whats going on look at this!" Sango squealed happily before moving her hand forward for _everyone_ to see. And there on Sango's left hand was a beautiful, big, diamond ring.

"OH MY GOSH SANGO!" Kagome screeched, "Oh we have to remember this forever!" She yelled before running off and coming back with a camra. "Everyone smile!"

0o0

Kagome looked down at the small picture in her hands as she ate her dinner, all her family and friends surrounding her. She had gotten so exited she ran all the way up to her computer and had printed the picture out right there. Now she sat with a sharpie in her hand writing on the back, in bold letters; **from left to right, Shippo, Sota, mama, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Maru, Sesshomaru. December 3, 2001 8:34 pm.**

if i dont get at least a few reviews, i absolutely refuse to put up chapter 4. 


	4. day girls decorate nursery

I don't have much to say to you people...just know that as much as i wish i did, i do not own inuyasha and co.

CHAPTER 4

Kagome looked up at the four blank walls surrounding her. This was going to take a long time. When she said she wanted to decorate the nursery she hadn't realized that she would have to do _everything_. Well, maybe everything was a small exaggeration. She had Sango and Ayame to help her, and Kikyo would have been here if she didn't have work. But sadly she did. So that just left the three of them. Sango got to go and buy a bunch of outfits they had picked out online, and Ayame was the lucky girl that got to go pick out a bunch of furniture and figure out where it had to go. That left here with almost twenty gallons of odorless paint.

She had a pretty good idea of what she was going to paint but she only had today to do it. The others would be back around eight to put everything in, and by then the paint had to be dry. So that left her about... 14 hours? Whatever, she wasn't going to waist her time doing math now when she was supposed to be drawing her final design in pencil. It was 7:34 AM, thats all she new. So with pencil in hand she started to draw. It was going to look so much better with paint, she just couldn't wait.

A line there, a circle here. If the sun's going to be there at two in the after noon then she should paint this side darker, and if you walk in from that door then you should be able to see the moon at night threw the window. This was going to take a long time. Everything had to be absolute perfection.

()**)(**()

Sango looked at the annoying man in front of her, rambling on about how they had ordered the brown bedding instead of the silver. "No! For the hundredth time! I told you, we paid for the silver satin! Not that ugly brown rag! Look right here I have the receipt! See SILVER SATEN!" she screamed in his face, watching as he visibly trembled in fear. Why had she agreed to this? She wanted to go and pick out furniture, not the cloths and blankets. She hated this store, everyone who worked here was a big snob. They always thought that they had the best, finest, and prettiest materials. God! If she wanted that disgusting brown _thing_ she would have made it herself!

"Now go! Bring me what I ordered so I can get the hall outta here! You worthless idiot do you even know who these are for?" she yelled at him as he started to back away.

"N-no ma'am I'm sorry I d-d-don't" he stammered out. Worthless.

"These fabrics are for Mrs. And Mr. Takahashi's new born pup you idiot! Now go get me what I want before I get you fired!" the man instantly paled as he ran as fast as he could to the back room to find the right order. He new he should have stayed home today. If only he had listened to his mother and had gotten a job with computers!

()*()*()

Ayame looked around the beautiful store. There were just so many cribs and changing tables, and lamps, and chairs, and tables. She was going to cry. This was like a dream come true. She quietly walked around the store as she examined all the woods and metals. This was going to be so fun! Now, Kagome said she wanted mahogany. The darker the better, she had said. So to the back of the store she went.

The only thing she didn't notice was a tall blond demoness by a crib eying her with furry. This was the perfect time to get her revenge on the stupid redhead that had stolen her potential mate.

Ayame eyed two large cribs. This one was a darker wood, but this one on the other hand could rock gently back and forth. She didn't know witch one to pick! God this was going to be so hard. She liked the darker one but the lighter one looked so much more comfortable. Oh what would Kagome do? What would Kagome do! What would Kagome do!

Thats when she saw it. The most beautiful little crib she had ever seen. It was mahogany, just like she was looking for. It could rock. It looked comfy. And engraved in the wood were thousands of little stars and moons. It was absolutely stunning. Smiling she ran back to the front of the store to go get someone to load it in the truck she had waiting outside for her.

(*()*()*)

She was amazing. Utterly and completely amazing. How she had managed to sketch out her whole design in one hour was beyond her. But she was proud. Sango had called earlier and told her that she had picked up the sheets for the crib and the blankets. One down on her list of twenty. That was good. And speaking of her list...

_`sketch room_

_paint room_

_`pick up sheets_

_pick up cloths_

_pick up furniture_

_pick up more bottles_

_pick up more towels_

_pick up lunch_

_pick up everything else_

_don't have a break down_

_check up on the girls_

_check up on Maru down stairs_

_check up on Sesshomaru_

_take a nap_

_help Satsuki with dinner_

Yes, that was one thing she got to cross out... no make that two. Good to know she was making her way down the list, very good. Now she could get started painting. Kagome slowly started to sing to herself as she got to work with a dark blue, as excited as a mother could be about decorating her baby's nursery.

(*((**))*)

Sango looked happily at the bags and bags of sheets and blankets before her. This was fantastic! They were so soft! Kagome would be extremely pleased. Wow she just thought up a whole lot of positive adjectives. That was new. She wasn't normally so happy. Oh well. Now she needed to go pick up the clothes. Yippee.(thats supposed to be sarcastic). She would much rather be picking out furniture. But she was the only one that could pick up the stuff, considering she had the biggest car. Like hell she would let a crazy Ayame or a care free Kagome drive her baby.

So, turn left here. Make a right here, another left, another left, or was that a right? Then another left? Another right? Was she supposed to go strait on Tagawa? Shit. Shit! Shit! shit! How the hell had she gotten lost! God she was going to kill someone! And to think that she was just so happy!

She picked up her phone.

She dialed.

She said hello.

He was with a client, he hung up on her.

Great! Now she new who she was going to kill! That stupid Miroku! Now she was just stranded! There wasn't even anyone else to call.

She screamed out her anger.

About 50 miles east Miroku got the creepiest feeling he had ever gotten.

(()((()))*((()))())

Ayame stared in shock at the man before her. How was it taken! The one crib she liked was just bought. _Just _bought.

"Well who the hell just bought it!" she screeched at the startled young guy.

"That woman over there." he said quietly pointing at a tall blond about her age.

Ayame glared at him before walking over to the woman.

"Excuse me Miss?" she said comely, "Can I talk to you please?"

"Why?" the woman sneered, poking her nose up in the air.

"Because I would like to buy the crib you just bought form you." she gritted out.

"Sorry I need it." she said turning away.

"Need it for what your not even pregnant!" she yelled smelling the infuriating woman.

"Neither are you! And it's non of your business why I got it! Though I know you would sure like it to be!" the woman yelled at her

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh you know what its about you stupid wench! How dare you steal my fiancée from me!" she got up in her face. Wrong move.

Ayame punched her. Strait in the nose, and heard a crack. Good thing she wasn't human. But that would still take a few hours to heal, and it would hurt a hell of a lot. Then she grabbed her by the caller of her ugly green shirt and brought her close to her face.

"I don't care who the hell you are, but I did not steal anyones fiancée!" she seethed.

"Like hell you didn't, Mayu!"

"Eh? Who the hell is Mayu?" Ayame asked dropping the woman and cocking her head to the side.

The woman slowly got up, popping her nose back in place and wincing in pain. "Don't play dumb with me Mayu! I know who you are!"

"Umm, obviously you don't cuz my name is _Ayame_." she said drowning out her own name, "Here, look at this." she said taking out her drivers license and putting it front of the womans big blue eyes.

"Oh my _god_!" she yelled getting up and bowing in front of Ayame. " I am soooo sorry Miss! I really thought you were that Bitch, I mean Mayu! I would have never done anything like this if I had known! Please forgive me!" she nearly started crying.

Oh_ great_. Ayame thought as her eyes automatically softened and she grabbed the womans arm and started to walk her to the bathroom in the back of the store. The people around them all backed away to let them pass, disappointed that they had stopped fighting.

()((*))()

Sesshomaru looked out his office windows. It was such a nice day. Such a pity he couldn't be home with Kagome and Maru, but he had to get everything ready for his potential absence. He needed to make it as easy as possible for when Inuyasha would run things, if it was to hard the poor idiot would overwork himself. That would only get him yelled at by Kagome and Kikyo for being so careless. So best he get as much done as possible.

Just two more days and he and Kagome could take the baby out for the first time. He couldn't wait for his reaction. He would be surprised with all the colors, and annoyed with all the smells. It would be fun for all three of them.

Goodness, now he was getting off task. He needed to get back to figuring out that guest list. He would have to invite all the raining lords and ladies, then his personal friends, and he couldn't forget all of the major company owners. Great, he was making this sound like a company picnic. Kagome would yell at him when he got home, never good.

((*)()(*)()(*))

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Kikyo looked down at her new black berry. What the _hell_ were they calling for now! She had just gotten home for lunch with her husband and her stupid office was already calling her? What the heck did they think? That she lived for work? Like hell she did!

Not even looking at the caller id she pushed that little green button of doom. " What the hell do you idiots want now!" she yelled into the phone.

"Kikyo? Is that you? Wow for a second I though you were Inuyasha!" Sango laughed into the phone, "Never mind. Do you think you can send someone to come and find me. I was looking for some stupid store for Kagome and got lost. I started to fallow the directions she gave me but then all of a sudden everything was gone. Now I'm in some wasteland! Its scary as hell out here! I've been stuck for five fricken hours!" She yelled. She wanted to kill something, badly.

"Wastelands? Where the heck are you?" Kikyo asked looking over to Inuyasha who was looking at her from across the table.

"I don't know! I'm somewhere west of the city! All I was doing was driving then all of a sudden all the buildings, and cars, and people, started to disappear! Even worse I ran outta gas! Please, just send someone to come get me!" she yelled even louder.

"OK, OK. Just relax! Where's Miroku?" she said quietly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That idiot hung up on me almost five hours ago and I haven't gotten a hold of him since then. Just please get someone to come find me! And tell them to bring food! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" she yelled on the verge of tears. She had never, in her entire life, missed a meal. And it was breaking her hungry heart.

"OK, I gotta work but I can send Inu out to find you." she said getting up and gesturing for him to do the same.

"All right, and please don't forget to bring some fo-" Beep, Beep, Beep. She had hung up on her! Why the heck would she do such a thing, especially in her time of need! This really wasn't her day.

"All right Yash, Sango's lost somewhere west of the city, do you thing you can go sniff her out or something?" she asked sweetly as she picked up her plate and walked over the kitchen.

"Keh, some demon slayer. How the hell is she supposed to track demons if she can't find her way to one lousy store." he grumbled as he walked over to the fridge and picked up another already- made sandwich.

"Inuyasha! You just ate!" Kikyo yelled at him as she walked over the door and put on her shoes.

"Kikyo I'm not a complete idiot! I'm bringing this for Sango." he yelled at her.

"Well look at that, you do pay attention..." she mumbled before starting to walk out the door. "Don't forget to pick her up some gas before you start looking!" She yelled over her shoulder.

(((*)))***

Ayame looked at the woman looking at the couch next to her. She had ended up spending the whole day with Rin, the girl who she had punched. Apparently she was a singer and a very famous nekoyoukai. She was a singer, and her band was currently on tour. 'Shikon', they were called. She had heard of them, hell she had a few of their Cds, Cds which were now signed. She found out that the girl was actually pretty nice. She was even heading to the hospital for some volunteer work when she had seen her, the girl who had stolen her only love. Poor thing. They had had lunch, and she was now helping her pick out a rocking chair for the nursery.

"So Rin, why the wig? Couldn't you have just worn some glassed and a hat or something?" she asked laughing a bit.

"I wish!" she laughed back, "People aren't as stupid as they are on T.V. If people saw me in a hat and glasses they would recognize me just as well as if I were naked!"

"Oh I see." she said chuckling a bit. All of a sudden a loud voice on the intercom came on.

"_Ten more minutes until closing, please bring your items to the front to check out."_

"What? Why is it closing already?" Rin asked as she inspected a gorgeous dark chair with moons engraved in it. Once again the girl had found exactly what she was looking for.

"Who knows, we can ask when we go pay. Come on we can get this one, it matches everything else perfectly." Ayame said as she started to speak to the guy who was helping them pick everything out.

"All right Miss, thank you for shopping with us today. I'll have the guys load everything into your truck for you." He said before leading her to a cashier.

Silently the two girls paid before Ayame looked up at the woman behind the short counter. "So, why are you guys closing so early today? It's only what? Six thirty?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, today's the managers birthday so were all going out to celebrate." she said blushing a bit form the pressure of Ayame's deep green eyes.

"Well, that sound fun! I wish my office would take me out to celebrate every once in a while! They don't even say happy birthday when the time comes." Ayame sighed as she took her receipt and walked away.

"Wow it really does sound like your work sucks. We go out to party almost every night." Rin laughed.

"Heh, reminds me of collage." Ayame laughed before watching the mover load the last of the things she needed into the truck.

"Well, it was really nice getting to know you Rin. We should get together and have lunch sometime." she said handing her a business card and slipping into her red comfortable.

"Wow! I didn't know you were and interior decorator! Now I know why your friend asked you to pick out all this stuff for her." Rin said as she started to walk over to her car, knowing Ayame could here her from the distance.

()****()

Kagome looked down at the beautiful baby in her arms. Every time Satsuki cut another peace of onion he would wrinkle up his little nose, then another little tear would fall down his face. It was kind of sad but Satsuki said it would help him remember all the different smells. She had argued back quite feircly that after this he wouldn't be able to smell anything at all. He didn't really look uncomfortable, he was looking right up at her and seemed fine. If it weren't for the tears he would have looked like he always does.

"I still think this his child abuse." she muttered under her breath, wincing as another tear fell from Maru's eyes.

"Oh, relax dear. Your making to much out of this! He's fine. Seeing how his body and the people around him react to certain things helps him learn. We can't have him being stupid now can we?" Satsuki said as she went over to the large pot on the stove and threw in about 39 over sized onions.

"He's not gonna be stupid! He's mine and Sesshomaru's baby after all, if anything he'll be the smartest person in the world! He could even invent the cure for cancer!" She countered, rubbing her cheek against Maru's silk blanket.

She looked over to the clock on the wall above the stove and sighed. It was already Six, already dark outside, and already time for her to finish painting and leave Maru here with Satsuki. She was going to cry.

"Oh! Can't I just finish painting tomorrow. That way I can stay with him for the rest of the night!" Kagome wined looking down at the little angel tightly held in her loving embrace.

"No dear. Don't put off for tomorrow what you can so easily do today. Besides, your friends will be here soon to get the room set up. They can't do that with wet paint." she said as she walked over and took Maru from her arms.

Kagome pouted as she slothed up the stairs, her arms hanging and swinging side to side, showing all in the house how upset their lady was for leaving her child. But she had stuff to do.

(***'(''")'***)

Ayame looked up at the mansion before her. How she had managed to pick up everything on her list and go out to see a movie with Rin was beyond her. After they had parted ways at that last store they had run into each other again when she had went to go get a smoothie. So they had figure it was meant to be and went out again. But here she finally was. At the end of her day and happy as hay. Her mother used to tell her that when she was little . Could hay even be happy?

Gesturing for the guys driving the truck to start unloading the things into the house, she made her way to the front door. Kagome better be happy that she had made it there on time. Looking around she could already tell Sango was going to be late.

*****'*****

Sango smiled as she started to approach the house. It was already half an hour after she was supposed to meet Kagome and Ayame. 8:30 was the time and she had just barely made it two her last pick up before everything closed. Thank God to, if Kagome had found out she hadn't picked something up she would have been in a hell of a lotta trouble.

Getting out of her car she told Inuyasha, who was still with her, to grab a bunch of bags. Hopefully Kagome wouldn't be to mad. But it wasn't like they could start putting away all the clothes until the dresser was set up and stuff like that. She had seen a moving truck on her way up and could only guess it was Ayame's.

"**"()''**''

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he approached his beautiful home. He pulled up next to Sango and Ayame's car then gracefully got out and headed to the door. Inside he could hear the many laughs and giggles coming from the girls. He could feel Maru and all the child's happiness. He could see the boxes and bags in front of the house waiting for the garbage man to pick them up. And then he could smell that wonderful dinner that was awaiting him inside.

Right then he could honestly say he was one of the happiest men on the world. It defiantly couldn't get any better than that. Honon, their door man and head butler, opened the door for him and took his brief case. He then made his way up the many stairs to where Maru's room was to be. Kagome said that they were going to re-do the room today, but he highly doughted that they could get that much work done in such a short time. And boy was he wrong.

When he first walked through the door the only thing he noticed was Kagome on a beautifully carved rocking chair with Maru yawning in her arms. The second was Sango and Ayame sitting in front of her on these tiny little dark blue chairs that were pointed next to a matching dark blue crescent moon table. How fitting. Behind the table was a small mahogany crib, with thousands of little stars and moon carved onto it, pushed up against the far wall. On the wall to the left of it was a dark, fitting book case with hundreds of little toys, picture books, folded blankets, and some bibs and small towels. The giant thing took up the whole wall. How they had gotten it in there and set up in such a short time was beyond him. But he supposed thats what happens when you get a Miko, demon slayer, and wolf youkai together. Across from the bookcase was a big dresser and changing table. The blankets and sheets on the bed were silver, along with the changing table. Then on the floor was a giant crescent moon rug.

But the thing that really amazed him was the walls. Painted along all the walls was the most amazing masterpiece he had ever seen. On the wall opposite of the door, where he was standing still in the doorway, was an amazing picture of a great transformed Inu-youkai howling at the moon on a cliff. On the right of the youkai was a dense green forest, the sky above it was a dark blue with thousands of stars. To the left of the youkai was the setting sun, the cliff over hung what could only be described as all of japan, surrounded by a giant forest on one side and a beach on the other.

On the wall to the far left, the one the crib was pushed up against, was a small well in the middle of a giant field of flowers. The colors were intoxicating, and after a few seconds he was force to look up at the sky over hanging the well. Directly above it was the sun, signaling it was nearly noon. Above and to the right of the well was another setting sun, one could clearly see how nicely the well wall blended in with the one to its right. To the right of the well you could see the opening to a small forest, you could clearly see it was the same on that the youkai was overlooking.

On the wall to it's right and across from the Inu was a Miko. She was also standing on a cliff, but unlike the one before she was looking over a small village. Behind her you could see some small flowers, showing that she was by the well. In the sky on her left was the rising sun, its marvelous colors turning the sky into a giant ball of light.

Then, as he walked in a bit, he could see the wall to his right. It was in between the youkai and Miko, pushed up against it was the rocking chair Kagome was sitting in. the wall showed a stunningly beautiful, yet dangerous, fortress. The one that his ancestors had built thousands of years before, was standing tall and strong on the wall. The sky to the right of it was a deep orange where the sun was clearly rising. Then to its left was a dark blue one with even more stars. Above the castle was a giant full moon.

Each wall had either a sun or a moon, showing the cycle they traveled. And each wall was of a special significance to either him or Kagome. It was spectacular.

He would remember that day forever. The day that his beautiful wife had created a room full of their liefs history for their pup. The first day that his child had seen so many vibrant colors. And the day that he had nearly had a heart attack when he had finally notice Inuyasha sitting in another one of those small blue chairs and reading 'the train that could'.

**Tuesday. December 5, 2001. 9:46**

well...Sesshomaru's life sure is interesting, just you wait till things get really fun, but you should all know, that everythings gonna be pretty fun and go with the flow until chapter 12, thats when the story gets really interesting and we get sucked into the drama. 


	5. authors note

he he...kidding. i would be pissed as hell if some one put up an authors not like that. so don't your worry your little heads, i won't do it. now back to what i should be saying...chapter 5! we get to meet a little creeper in this one. so excited! _i do not own Inuyasha!_

CHAPTER 5

"Sesshomaru! Get down here now!" Kagome yelled as she looked over at the thousands of boxes in the mansion's entry way. This was just fricken crazy. He asked her if he could throw a party for Maru, she said yes. He asked if he could invite a few business associates, she said yes. Finally he asked if he could theme it out like a giant baby shower, she said fine, just don't tell Ayame. Well those few simple request turned into a 592 guest' baby bash! Which, by the way, Ayame was catering.

So here she was standing in a room filled to the brim with boxes of supplies, everything from blue ribbons to a giant new chandelier that was to be installed in the master ballroom at exactly three this afternoon. She was going to kill him, no scratch that, she was going to slowly rip out his insides then kill Ayame for ordering so much damn stuff! Whatever the hell they were thinking was beyond her, because she had strictly prohibited them from making the mansion look like a nuclear bomb went off! Once all these stupid boxes were gone and everything was strewn about, it was gonna look like hell!

She listened patiently for any sign that Sesshomaru had heard her and was coming, but all she got was the irritating tapping of her own shoe on the marble floor as she waited. She knew he had heard her, it wasn't possible for him not to for Gods sake!

Kagome looked over a few feet where Maru was sleeping in a collapsible little bed thing. She loved it, almost as much as she loved him. It was just so fricken useful. It was easy to bring around the house, by which she was consistently roaming and looking for something to do. It was cute with little blue ribbons here and there. And finally it was light, perfect for holding under her arm while she held Maru.

"You needed something, koi?"She quickly spun around, upset that she hadn't noticed him walk down the south hall.

"YES I NEED SOMETHING YOU LIEING BAFOON!" she yelled as she stormed over to him, noting he was slightly shocked by her small outburst, and inwardly smiling at that, "You told me that you would be having a SMALL party for Maru. You said you were going to invite a FEW friends. You said you were not going to TELL Ayame! And you did absolutely none of the above!" She screamed finally coming to a stop in front of him and poking her finger at his broad chest.

"Kagome, we both new that she would find out eventually. It's not exactly like we could have just kept her out of the mansion for a week and not invite her." he sighed out grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, hugging her to his chest to keep her from lashing out again.

"Let go of me! I'm gonna Kill you!" she yelled up at him.

"Yeah that's going to convince me." he told her sarcastically. "I don't see what your so upset about any way... It's not like she's going to go all crazy like she did for our wedding."

"She's already gone crazy you baka! Look around! _All_ of this stuff is for the party! _All _of this stuff she ordered. _All _of this stuff is about to be returned if you don't let me go!" she yelled back.

"She ordered_ all _of this?" he asked smirking a bit, "I didn't know she would get this out of control."

"Yes you did! Thats why I'm going to kill you! Not only did she order all this stuff but _you_ invited all those people!" she screeched, wincing when she heard a small whimper from the collapsible bassinet across the room. "Look what you did!" she whispered forcefully as she nearly sprinted to the baby.

He wasn't crying, no, he only did that when he felt it was necessary. He was just whining like they found him doing quite often. His little nose was wrinkled up and his cheeks were flushed. Kagome watched as he sneeze then opened his big golden eyes to look up at her. He wriggled his little arms, successfully freeing them from his blanket, and lifted them up to her. Without saying a word she quickly lifted him up and rested him on her shoulder before glaring at Sesshomaru.

"seriously though, Sesshomaru! 592 people! What were you thinking!" she whispered threw clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about now dear mate? I haven't even finished a rough draft of any sort of guest list." he told her, already board with their argument.

"I'm talkin about this fricken 100 page guest list that Ayame ga..." of course. Ayame. It was always Ayame, always going to the extremes to make the biggest parties of the century. And just like magic in walked that very woman.

"Oh, Kagome. I thought you three were going out to day." She said nervously looking around for an escape at the look of death in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Kagome growled out before handing Sesshomaru the baby and walking over the many boxes and bags around her.

"Shit..." was all Ayame could whisper before she ran down the east hall as fast as she could.

0)O()O(0

The park, a place where she had spent so many of her childhood weekends. Now, though, they weren't going for her, but for Maru. Yes, his first time out and it was Sesshomaru's bright idea to bring him to a place filled with screaming children. But not only that, it was nasty. Kids spitting everywhere and germs crawling over everything. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru she would never let Maru out of the house, never.

"Stop pouting, Kagome. Were going and thats final." Sesshomaru told her, sighing as she just glared at him.

"Can't we just take him down the strip? It's quieter and it's not as busy today." she whispered.

"We can go down there for lunch if you want, but thats it. I want to take him to the park so he can see all the nature." he replied firmly.

"It's Winter for goodness sakes! How much nature can you get when every things buried under snow!"

"The snows mostly melted now, theres not even a full inch."

"I don't want him out in the cold!" she cried looking down at Maru. She was currently residing in the back seat with the baby, refusing to be more than three inches from him. Though Sesshomaru didn't like it he agreed, saying that if she stayed with him forever he would become weak. She had yelled at him for that one.

"I don't see what the big deal is you crazy miko. Nothings wrong with getting a little air. Plus, he's a youkai, remember? He doesn't get cold unless the weathers really extreme. Well, he does get cold, but it doesn't bug him." he told her as he pulled up on the side of the road, across from a small lake.

She had her reasons for not wanting to take him out of the house. Every mother had the same reasons. Ayame didn't take Shinto out of his room until he was at least three for kami's sake, and Maru was barely even one week old! So caught up in her crazy thought she hadn't even realized Sesshomaru walking around the car and opening the door for her. months old.

"Out" he commanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want him exposed our terrible world." she made up.

"Out or I'll throw you over my shoulder." he growled.

"I want a divorce."

"No you don't. Now out."

"Your no fun." she sighed as she grabbed her jacket and slid out of the car. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes as he rapped a scarf around her neck and picked Maru up out of his car seat. They weren't ones to bring a car seat around town, Kagome just wouldn't have for it when she could so easily hold him in her arms. Handing Maru to her, he precoded in getting the diaper bag and locking up their little van.

"Hey, Sesshy, when do you thing he'll start growing?" She asked as they picked a path and started walking around the lake. She held Maru and his blue silk blanket close to her, not wanting him to be cold even though Sesshomaru said it was impossible.

"I'm not really sure. I didn't start growing until Mother got devoiced. I suppose she needed me more then." He told her quietly, "But it wasn't that bad. If he had never left us Inuyasha wouldn't have been born, and I have to say, the Idiot kinda grows on you." he finished smiling down at her.

"Wait, your saying if we got devoiced he would start growing?" that one got her a little laugh.

"No woman, he'll get bigger when he thinks the time is right. So don't go trying to leave me just so you can go clothes shopping with the girls." she was always so suborn with him. Always trying to sneak around behind his back. Always trying to get her way. Always trying to prove she was always right. She was a handful, and hopefully Maru wouldn't be as bad as her when he got bigger.

The three walked around the lake some more, catching the stares of quite a lot of people. There was so much whispering, and though Kagome couldn't hear it, all of it was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves. Here was a nice couple talking about them now.

'God I can't believe multi-billionaires walk around the lake like us normal people' said the male

' bet it's his wife making him do it. I read that she was voted the nicest woman in japan' went the woman

' no way, no one that pretty can be that nice'. He was about to go punch the guy, but thought better of it since Kagome was with him.

The conversation goes on and on, so trying to focus back on his little wife and pup he looked down at Kagome who's nose was starting to turn pink from the cold.

"Come, koi, lets get something to eat and _you_ someplace warm." he told her as he moved them around to start walking towards the Bord walk. It was only around noon when they finally saw a little cafe that looked nice, and in front of the restaurant on a little park bench was non other than Kikyo and Inuyasha, making out like the creeps they were.

"Oh God! Get a room you! Leave it to us to find you here of all people." Kagome wailed as she slapped Inuyasha on the back of he head, "And your in a public place for gods sake!"

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled as she quickly got up and away from Inuyasha.

"Oh goodness. Not only are you supposed to be at work but your here making out with you husband." Kagome scolded her as her grasp on Maru tightened.

"Hey! At least I'm not making out with some other guy!" Kikyo yelled back as she gave a small huff.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagome." Sesshomaru frowned down at her.

"Oh relax, it's an Ayame thing. So don't go getting all mad at me." Kagome told him as she moved to sit next to Kikyo on the bench.

"What did Ayame do?" Inuyasha asked as he moved over to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Don't ask me, brother. I have absolutely no clue whats going on between those two wolfs." he said as he looked down at a whispering Kagome and Kikyo. _Only_ those two would talk so quietly that neither him nor Inuyasha could hear a single thing they were saying.

"Wait you mean you and Inuyasha are _trying_, as in trying to have a baby!" Kagome whispered out excitedly.

"Yes, yes. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Kikyo said back as she smiled down at Maru who was looking up at them with big bright amber eyes.

"Of course I won't! But what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"I'm on break until 1:30 so me and Inu decided to have lunch." Kikyo told her, rolling her eyes as Kagome gave her one of her_ looks._

"Lier."

"Never mind me,it's non of your business any way." Kikyo said standing up and turning to Inuyasha.

"Well were going to go now, it was nice seeing you guys." Kikyo smiled as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started walking to his red 2011 jaguar xj.

"Lier" Kagome whispered again, knowing that this time everyone could hear her.

Sesshomaru just cocked an eye brow at her as they turned and made there way into the cafe. It was small and probably open just for the tourist, but nice non the less. They sat there for a while just chit chatting before a waitress came by and took there order.

"What are we going to do about Ayame?" Kagome asked as she stirred her hot cocoa.

"I don't think there's much we can do."

"Great, were doomed. Do you want to see the guest list?" she asked taking it out of the diaper bag and handing it to him.

"Oh God, this is insane. I don't even know half these people." He sighed out.

"I know, I actually had to Google half of theme last night when she gave me the damn list. But it's to late to change any thing because she already sent out the en-" she was quickly cut short when she saw Sesshomaru old up his right hand, and it was at that moment that she felt a _very_ dark aura. Her head quickly shot up as she looked strait into the violet eyes of a Demon. He had long strait black hair pulled back into a hight ponytail, and when her eyes caught his he _glared_ at her. She didn't even know him and it looked like he wanted to kill her. His aura was immense, almost rivaling that of Sesshomaru's and some of the the people in the cafe were already looking faint, at least the demons and few holly people there were. Normal humans had trouble feeling auras.

"E-excuse me, b...but I'm going to have to ask you to get your power under control, sir." one of the waitresses squeaked out. He looked at her with his crazy dark eyes before smiling a wicked smirk. Kagome watched as his dark aura was slowly pulled in, almost until she couldn't see the black malevolence of it all. It was then That Maru began to cry. His small but loud, sharp wails filled the entire room. Kagome quickly held him tighter to her chest as she looked down at his fear stricken eyes.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who quickly got the diaper bag, laid some cash on the table, and proceeded to lead her out of the cafe. Once they were outside Maru's small cries turned into soft whimpers as Kagome began to make little soothing noises. Sesshomaru put his and on his little cheek, and Kagome watched as he stopped crying all together.

"Sesshomaru, What was that?" Kagome asked a bit shaken.

"I'm not sure." was his short response.

"Why did Maru only start to cry once he concealed his aura?" she asked as they started to walk back up the strip.

"Because, when the threat was there and obvious he knew we knew about it. But when he masked his power he cried out as a warning, he could sense his danger just as well when no one else would have been able to." he told her, approaching the car and opening the door for her, "If you Ever see that man again, Kagome, you tell me. Alright?"

"Yeah, of course." she whispered.

After Maru and Kagome were properly strapped in, Sesshomaru easily started the car and began to drive away. His mind on that _demon_ the whole way. It wasn't everyday he came across such a powerful youkai that he didn't _know_. He made a very good point to make sure he knew of all threats to him, his company, and Kagome. To have stumbled across someone with almost equal power to himself, someone that wasn't even trying to hide it, but make it a point that he _was_ stronger...someone like that wasn't just showing up as a coincidence. And it wasn't helping any that he had looked at Kagome like that. No way in hell was he going to let that creep even _look_ at his mate again. He saw the way he watched her when he came in, even though Kagome didn't notice it at first... it made him absolutely livid. He wanted to do nothing more at that moment than go up to him and rip out his eyes, all so his little miko wouldn't ever have to feel them on her again.

)0(oo)0(

"Well, thats creepy as hell." Sango said as she took another handful of her pop corn. "Why do you think Professor Fluff got all worked up?"

Ayame laughed at the old nick-name, "He didn't necessarily get worked up, just cautious. Any one of the guys would have done the same things if they were there."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her two friends as she turned her head back to the giant screen before her. After they had gotten back from the park Ayame and Sango had oh so conveniently showed up on their door step, saying it was her time to host a movie night. So here they were, watching some old classic in one of Sesshomaru's big movie theaters and talking about their days. Sango had a very nice one and had opened another sushi shop down by the bay, and had found out when she wanted the wedding. Ayame on the other hand had a sore back from when Kagome had tackled her and was having issues with Shinto. Then there was Kagome herself. She told them about that tall youkai and his deep, menacing, violet eyes.

"Sooooo, how did Maru react?" Ayame asked quietly as she swiveled in her chair.

"How did you know he reacted at all?" Kagome answered with a yet another question.

"Oh come on Kagome, he's a powerful youkai who can't protect himself yet, he's bound to do something with a unknown demon so powerful walking around." Sango chimed in from her spot on the other side of Ayame.

"You guys suck, how is it you know everything?" she sighed before pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them, "if you must know he just cried."

"He cried! I didn't even know he could do that!" Ayame yelled with fake excitement.

"He's done it once before but I guess your right, he doesn't really cry." Kagome said softly. Leave it to her to have the perfect husband and child. Her life was just so fine and dandy, which meant that something big was about to happen, peace never lasted this long. So something was definitely up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Relaying on her entire day, things had actually gone pretty well. She still couldn't change anything with Maru's giant celebration because Ayame had already claimed to sending out all the invitations. That was going to be hard, dealing with all those people. To be invited to a Takahashi party was _big_, all the people that were coming were probably gonna go all out to impress them. She had looked over the gust list again and had to constantly ask Ayame who certain people were. There were actors and actresses, lords and ladies from the past, famous business owners, and nearly everyone they had met through the past eight years.

Then there was when they went to the park. Maru really had enjoyed it, everything from the crisp air to the nice smells of the pine. The snow was melting rapidly and a few squirrels and birds were playing about, he had thought those were pretty interesting. He would flair his little, but strong, aura when ever he had wanted her to stop so he could look around a bit, and thats exactly how that had went.

And of course there was always her crazy sister and Inuyasha, it was just to weird to call him brother. Yes, apparently they were trying to have a baby, and to tell you the truth she was actually pretty excited. Knowing Inuyasha she would probably be pregnant by this month, which meant cousins. The child would obviously be honyou, and with any luck he/she would inherit both Inuyasha's strength and Kikyo's spiritual power. That would be quite fun.

And then there was what happened at the cafe. It wasn't any thing big, which you can probably tell, but the guy had scared her a bit. Maru apparently didn't like him, that was clear from his panicked crying. Sesshomaru hadn't seemed any better, he had told her if she ever saw him again to notify him immediately. The world was just getting to predictable for her liking, if you understand how she feels. Everything just seemed to happen just as it should, but this messed with her peace a bit. The way he _looked_ at her was just creepy. Something about it made her think that she was definitely going to see him again.

"Oh Kagome!" Ayame sung happily, "The movies over and I need to get back to the fam. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course you will. Get home safely, OK? We can't have that kid of yours without a mother." she said getting up and clicking a button on her remote. The room quickly flooded with a nice blue light that filled nearly everything in the golden theater.

"Yeah I should really get going to Mrs. Takahashi." Sango said happily, "I can't believe it's already eleven!"

"What! Already? I need to go feed Maru, I'm pretty surprised Sesshomaru didn't come get me..." she trailed off as she slowly turned her head to the opening door behind her, "Now thats creepy."

Right on time was Sesshomaru holding a little Maru raped in another one of his blue silk blankets, his dark blue crescent moon contrasting nicely so close to the other color.

"Your late, koi." he told her quietly before turning around a bit and holding the door open for a passing Sango and Ayame.

"Thanks Sesshy! See ya tomorrow!" Ayame yelled back. Sango just did what looked like a little solute and kissed Maru on the cheek, then without another word the two were gone.

"Sorry, I guess time kinda got away on me." Kagome said smiling up at her darling husband before gently taking Maru and walking out the door.

Sesshomaru just smiled at her as he fallowed them up the stairs.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" she asked as they walked down the south hall.

"What is it?" he asked as he raped an arm around her waist.

"Well... Ayame heard about this giant life size maze and we wanted to go." she said a bit unsure of what he would say.

"Whats the catch." damn it, he always figured everything out.

"It's, umm, in Osaka." she whispered nervously.

"No." he growled out tightening his grip on her waist.

"Why! It's not _that_ far and the girls are going to be with me! It would be fine." she complained.

"Whatever made you think I would let you leave the city without me is absurd. There is no way in hell I would let you leave." he growled out quietly, commandingly.

"Why don't you go?" she asked him hopefully.

"When are you trying to go?"

"Sunday, this Sunday."

"I can't. I'm sorry Kagome, but thats my last day at work before I sign the office over to Inuyasha for a while." he said, already feeling her anger as she began to walk faster.

"What if one of the guys went?" She asked, clutching Maru closer to her chest.

"I think that makes it worse." he said apologetically. It's not like he was just being stubborn or anything, his youkai just wouldn't _allow _her to go. She had just had their first child and there was no way in hell it was going to let her leave the island.

Sesshomaru inwardly winced when he smelt the salt from the few tears she shed. He was definitely in for it now. Before they had gotten mated her and the girls would always leave on these crazy little field trips. When they had gotten mated he would go with them. Then when she had gotten pregnant they would entertain her with these silly little games and outings, but thanks to Ayame knowing how he felt, they hadn't take her off of Kyushu island.

Kagome quickly walked up the stairs, pulling herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp. And before he could walk into their room with her she had locked it. She had _locked_ it.

"Kagome open the door!" he growled out, his eyes bleeding red just a bit.

"There is no way in hell your sleeping with me tonight you pompous ass!" she yelled. She looked down at Maru from their place on the bed, he looked up at her sadly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She still needed to feed him but she highly doubted thats why he was so sad. "Shh, Shh, baby. It's alright." she soothed softly, "Your fathers just being a bit dumb."

she smiled softly as he blinked a few times to get rid of his tears.

"Your so strong." she told him quietly.

Sesshomaru listened to here from his place against the door. If he broke it down it would just piss her off more. So better just wait until she fell asleep and go in threw the window. This day could have gone better, but it was fine considering everyone was fine and healthy. She was fine and healthy. She was fine. She was his...

**Thursday December 7th ,2001. 11:17**

tadah! Annnnnnnd... we have the end of that chapter! hope that can hold you over for a bit! i've got a small case of writers block, but after i plow threw my next chapter it shouldn't be to bad. ja ne!


	6. day at the office

Hehe, hope you read the last chapter. i know some people skip authors notes, thats one of the reasons i named that chapter 'authors note' if you didn't read it, and in fact did just skip chapter 5, you might wanna go back and read those 8 pages of genius, just because you might be a bit confused when you read this..._i do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Sota, Shippo, Rin, and a bunch of other japanese names. i wish i had a japanese name..._

CHAPTER 6

Kagome inwardly growled as she felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her waist from behind her. Again. He had done it again. And she was going to kill him. That made two. Two nights he had crept in here, probably threw the window again, and slept with her. The first night she had been pissed. The second she hadn't even slept in there room. But now, now he was acting like nothing ever happened.

Trying not to wake him she began to pull away. Slowly, slowly, and then a growl. "Damn it." she gritted out as she turned over to look into Sesshomaru's angry golden eyes.

"Your coming to work with me today." he told her, pulling her closer and placing his nose in the crook of her neck.

She wanted to yell at him, get him to let go, and kill him. The past two days she had avoided him as much as possible, spending her time with Ayame and planning their ridiculous party. He had been busy with work so she barely had to deal with him. The first night he had come home late, she had just went to bed. The second night he had made her so mad she had taken Maru and gone to one of the guest rooms down the hall. He had not liked that, especially when she had thrown a barrier around the room. Then last night he had had business with Miroku and stayed late again.

"Why the hell do I have to go anywhere with you?" she growled out against his chest.

"Aren't Ayame and Sango going to Osaka today? I don't want you trying to sneak away." He told her, letting go and getting up to go take a shower. "And don't try and say you wont, it's just like you to do _just_ that."

Looking over to the small crib in the corner of their room, Kagome quickly got up and walked over to Maru. Sesshomaru, wearing only a towel, peaked over her shoulder and at the sleeping baby.

"He's grown." he told her quietly.

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit shocked. Without looking at her, Sesshomaru walked around to stand right in front of the bassinet and picked Maru up. He was very careful not to wake him and even more careful to avoid Kagome's eyes as she angrily looked up at him.

"He grew, exactly 11 millimeters." he looked down at his annoyed wife, a bit confused to why she was so mad this time.

"I understand that he grew. I wasn't asking how much, but why?" she asked, her anger about earlier all but forgotten as she walked in front of him and looked at the small bundle in his arms.

"I have no clue. I'm going to go take a shower before he wakes up, and I suggest you do the same. We're going to bring him with us."

"No duh, there's no way in hell I'm letting him stay here with out me." Kagome snapped at him. This was going to be a long day.

OoO()OoO

"Ayame, get your crazy ass in this plane now! Were gonna miss the flight!" a very annoyed Sango yelled.

Ayame looked up at her seething friend and rolled her eyes. She couldn't even finish her coffee without someone yelling at her to get up. "Give me a sec! I'll be there when I feel like it."

How she had been talked into going to this damn thing without Kagome was beyond her. But a single outing with Ayame was like a slow death. "OH FINE THEN! I'm leaving!" she yelled as she grabbed her small duffel bag and walking onto the plane.

Ayame inwardly rolled her eyes as she slowly got up and threw her coffee away. She hated planes. Life was so much easier before all of these machines took over japan. At least, she guessed it was. She was, of course, only a first life demon. Hell, nearly all of them were first life demons, probably only Sesshomaru was there before all these changes. Because Sesshomaru was a fifth life demon, which just explained so much about the way he acted.

Being careful not to trip on the small step going up, Ayame stepped onto the plane and sat next to Sango. At least they got to fly first class, that always made things a bit more fun.

()0()0()0()

"Sesshomaru, I'm board!" Kagome yelled from her seat to his right. Perhaps bringing her today was a bad idea. It was only around nine and she already found herself with nothing to do. Maru had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was in the corner of his office, and without him awake she acted like her life had no purpose.

Sesshomaru looked over at his small wife. She was currently sitting upside down on an arm chair and just staring at him. As much as he loved her attention, especially when she wasn't mad, he couldn't help but find himself a bit irritated. He had a lot to get done today and wouldn't be surprised if they didn't get home until after midnight. For Inuyasha to run the company for a while he had to make sure that he wouldn't have a lot to do. After he got rid of the pile of paperwork on his desk, things should run alright for a while. As long as that idiot didn't try to do something stupid while he was gone it should be fine, just fine.

"Kagome, if you can't find something to do you should just go walk around the building a bit. I'm sure you can find someone to entertain you for a bit, or at least until lunch." he looked at her again only to see her falling asleep, still in that crazy position she was in. Upside down, legs hanging over the back of the chair, and arms laying next to her head halfway off the couch. He was extremely surprised she could even fall asleep like that. It reminded him of the first time he had seen her...

~_flashback~_

She and Inuyasha were still in high school and were currently on there way to the mansion so she could help him with his history. He had looked out the window only to find Inuyasha walking up the driveway, with what only could be described as a dead body hanging over his shoulder. The girl he was holding was looking half dead and he had gotten up in surprise. He knew that Inuyasha's temper would get someone in trouble one day, but he had never figured it would be a girl as small as she. Their father had opened the door for him and almost fainted.

'what the hell did you do now, boy!' he had asked.

'I didn't do anything!' Inuyasha had yelled back.

'well you obviously did something to that girl! Whats wrong with her!'

'Oh, thats what your talking about. She fell asleep on the way up here.' he had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'and you didn't think to wake her up?" their father had asked with an indifferent look on his face.

'if you knew her you would know not to wake her up. Once she fell asleep in class and this one kid tried to wake her up, she almost blew up the school with her reiki. The people who heard about it thought it was funny, but the demons that were there stayed away from her for a week.' Inuyasha had said walking over to one of the sitting rooms and laying her down on the couch, 'it's really best if you just let her wake up on her own.'

'I see, why were you carrying her like that?'

'I don't know, just seemed like the easiest way to me'

~_end-flashback~_

How she had even stayed asleep during that time was simply a mystery to everyone. If she was tired enough, she would find a way to sleep.

Sesshomaru gracefully got up as he moved to pick up Kagome from the chair. If she stayed like that for to long she would only succeed in hurting her back. So being careful not to wake her, he lifted her into his arms and proceeded to lay her down on a long couch opposite his desk. He couldn't help but just look at her for some time until a soft knock was heard at his door. No doubt it was that crazy he/she Jakotsu. As helpful and useful as he was, the guy was a creep. Always sneaking around and pulling crazy pranks on everyone. He had almost gotten fired when he threw a water balloon at Inuyasha. The freak was really lucky that both him and Inuyasha were such close friends with his older brother, Bankotsu.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakotsu sang happily as he walked in and looked over at his boss and his wife, "I didn't know Kagome was here today!"

"Yes, and if you wish to keep your job you will do well not to wake her. Later on when she wakes, will you take her and find her something to do?" he asked walking over and taking the papers in Jakotsu's hand.

"Why of course my darling boss man! Is she in trouble? It sounds a bit like she's grounded to me..." he trailed off as he left and shut the door. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed as he watched the irritable demon leave, or was that human? No one was ever really sure what that blasted person was. A man or a woman? Know one really knew. A demon or a human? Who knows? Strait or gay? Who gives a damn. All anyone new about him was he got the job done and was a hell of a partier. Which was why him and Kagome got along so well, and as much as he hated it, he let them hang around each other.

Jakotsu would be able to entertain her while he got some work done, the perfect distraction. And if she got board with him then he could always send her down to marketing to talk to Kagura. She would be able to catch up on all the office gossip as she so loved to do. He knew she wouldn't sleep for to long, she would probably wake up around ten, which only gave him about forty minutes.

()o000o()

Sango looked at the map in front of her then up at the wooden walls surrounding her and Ayame. They had been at this for almost an hour and they hadn't found even one of the check points. The maze they were in had thirteen spots hidden threw out the maze that you had to find. Each spot had a sticker or something that you had to put on this little card they gave you. That was the point of this game. Find all thirteen points and you get some kind of prize.

"Sango I think we should go this way." Ayame said turning and looking down another long, open corridor, "I smell a lot of people down there..."

"No. Were trying to go where there isn't a lot of people. That way it will be easier to go around without being fallowed. Here look at this," she said gesturing to the map in he hands, "Do you supposed were here? That curvy wall kinda looks like this one, ne?"

"Maybe... we should just find a wall and then fallow it around. Isn't that what they tell you to do when your in a labyrinth?" Ayame asked, blowing her bangs out of her face to look at the sky. Sango fallowed her line of few up to the sun. It was almost directly above them and they had a plane to catch at five.

"Come on! We'll head down this way and fallow this wall like you said." Sango suddenly yelled, grabbing Ayame's hand and running down the long path.

There was no way in hell she was going to let someone else get away with her prize. It would be hers! No one was going to get it, no mater what they had to do to get it! But it would just be so much easier if she could read the little map in her hands.

)(o)(o)(o)(

Kikyo looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands and almost growled. Still not pregnant. In high school when no one was ever trying to get pregnant they did. But here when she did want it, it just wasn't happening. Seriously, how hard was it just to get knocked up! It was infuriating! Why the hell did it have to be so fricken hard?

"Inuyasha wake up! You need to get to work! Don't you have that meeting with Sesshomaru?" She called as she pulled her robe around her and walked into their bed room to a half awake Inuyasha.

"I don't wanna get up! It's to hard!" he yelled at her. He rolled over onto his back and looked over to his mate, "Can't I just stay here with you?"

"No. Sesshomaru is trying to spend more time with Kagome and Maru! He can't do that if he has to work all the time! Now get your lazy ass up and go to work!" she yelled before slamming the door to their room.

(O)O()O(O)

"I don't get why you have to merge at all." Kagome sighed as she looked down at the papers Bankotsu was trying to explain. What was the point in making risky deals with other businesses if everything was just fine now? She just couldn't place where something so pointless came to be.

"It expands the company and gives us free publicity during sporting events and stuff like that." he said, equally as irritated as she. He had been trying to explain to her what his department did, but it just didn't click in that painters head of hers. "Alright, lets think of something else for you to do then."

"I don't see why I can't leave! I have something I need to paint for a friend! I can't finish it while I'm here now can I?" she wailed. She was just so fricken aggravated.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-san. You know I can't let you leave. Sesshomaru-sama would be upset with me for not keeping an eye on you." He told her apologetically. He gently reached out a hand and patted her shoulder, "If you really just want to paint... we have some paints down in the arts department."

"Why the hell do you need an art department? It sounds like you guys are some kind of collage." she said eying him with false disdain.

He chuckled a bit before taking her hand and pulling her up with him, "We use them to paint billboards and decorate offices and stuff."

"Well that sounds great then! What can I paint?" she happily clapped her hands together and smiled brightly at him before quickly stepping into the elevator and heading down to the seventh floor.

"Well, I do need some color in my office, do you wanna paint it for me?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow at her obvious excitement.

"Really? You would let me do that?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. If it gives you something to do, it gives you something to do." he smiled out.

"What shall I paint!"

"Anything you want. Have I told you about my past any?" he asked her, knowing for a fact that he had, "I'm a fourth life demon so you know it's long."

"Um, what does that mean again?" she asked, her face twisting up in confusion.

"It means that I have been alive for the life span of four healthy humans."

"So... thats like four hundred years right?" they quietly stepped onto the seventh floor, a bit surprised by the obvious chaos running about. He had forgotten how unorganized Yura, the head of the art department, was.

"Uh, yeah. Four hundred. Of course we just recently came up with that way of saying it, back then humans only lived to about forty." he walked down the long row of open doors until he finally came to a door painted a deep red with a black skull on it, "Yura's a bit dramatic. I'm sure she'd be happy to lend yo the paints you need though."

"Were not bugging her, are we? I don't want to be a bother..." she trailed off, looking up as the door opened.

"Don't be silly, Your the bosses mate after all, it's not like she could turn you down" he replied.

"Bankotsu! What the hell do you want now! I already told you, we don't have the cherry scented paint yet!" a woman yelled.

Kagome looked around Bankotsu into the large office. There, surrounded by gallons of paint, was a small woman. Here hair was short, barley even touching her shoulders, and she looked extremely mad. She was wearing a black tang top and black mini skirt along with a sliver necklace and matching earrings.

"Oh, may I help you?" she asked, also looking around Bankostu to look at the woman behind him.

Bankotsu moved to the side to let Kagome enter the room before turning to Yura. "Yura, this is Kagome Takahashi. Kagome, this is Yura."

"Gosh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were with him when I yelled!" she said worriedly.

"Oh no, it's fine." Kagome whispered quietly.

"We were just wondering if we could barrow some paint so she can decorate my office. I was thinking something along the lines of a battle where I'm surrounded by dead people. Something that reminds me of my glory days, that type of thing, ya know?" he said sitting down in a little arm chair.

"Ew, thats kinda gross." Yura whined as she looked around at the millions of paints around her.

"Yeah, thats why I never let you paint it. Kagome doesn't mind doing a painting that gruesome."

"Really?" she asked. Picking up a can of burgundy.

(O)()(O)(O)()(O)

"I can't believe we won!" Sango yelled happily as she hugged the nine tickets in her hands.

"Yeah I was really surprised we found them all. I guess you riding on my back really sped things up though!" Ayame laughed before opening the door to the cab.

"And this prize really isn't half bad to!" she smiled widely, savoring in the feelings of victory before the day ended and they had to go home.

They had won, of course. A four day trip for nine. Four rooms, all connected. If everything worked out the way she wanted, all of them would be swooshing down a snow covered slope on the twenty eighth. It was going to be the best.

"You do remember Kikyo's scared to ski right?" Ayame asked her as they drove to the airport.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. I'm sure it will be fine though. She'll find something else to do just the same. I heard that they'll be having an ice sculpting contest up there on the same day. She can do that." Sango said, beaming down at the papers in her hand, "Besides, this is one nice ass hotel, you would have to be crazy not to want to stay here for whatever reason."

"I suppose. What time is it."

"Almost four. We should be right on time for the flight." she said frowning a bit, "I don't wanna go home. What are the chances we can stay here for the night?"

"There aren't any. I need to get home and Miroku would be pissed if you weren't." she sighed. They slowly approached the airport before slowly getting out of the car and walking in. Another long flight, damn it all.

)()(())()(())()(

"Nice right?" Kagome smiled happily up at the fully painted wall. Four hours, one giant wall, that had to be a new record, especially sense she didn't have time to plan anything out in pencil.

"Wow. You really out did your self... I can't believe you finished that whole thing in such a short time." Bankotsu stood stunned. She had drawn him, naturally, back about three hundred years ago. She had done nearly exactly what he had asked. He stood on a battle field, surrounded by wounded men with no faces. His banryu was laying over his right shoulder as the wind blew his braid to the left. It was sunset with a few stars in the northern skies and the sun just falling behind some mountains. It was simply perfect.

"Well, I don't really like to brag, but I did do a hell of a job, ne?" she laughed as she got off the small ladder she was on.

"Kagome-sama."

They both turned to the door to see Jakotsu looking up at the big wall with amazed eyes, "Um, Sesshomaru-sama would like to see you."

Kagome looked up at the clock to see it was nearly ten thirty. Before smiling again at Bankotsu and fallowing Jakotsu to the elevator.

()O()O()O()

Sesshomaru looked down at the small child laying next to him. After Kagome had fed him she had left to go paint a room or something. When she had left that gave him the chance to spend some time with Maru. He had layn out a large blanket across the floor and was currently making small barriers in the palm of his hand. He hoped that if he did it enough Maru would eventually catch on and learn how to make one of his own. So far everything seemed grate, every time he would focus his youkai on his hand, Maru would do the same. It wasn't until the barrier actually started to form did Maru seem to get confused.

"Your getting very close, little one." he whispered by his small ears. Maru's big bright eyes locked with his, like they always did when someone was talking to him. When Inuyasha had come by earlier he had said that the baby was freaking him out with all his staring, he had just thrown a pen at him and demanded him to sign the paper, that part of his day was a bit more frustrating.

"Sesshomaru, are you ready to leave now?" Kagome smiled happily as she skipped into the room.

"Hn, I packed up most of the things and everythings ready for a few weeks." he said as he got up with Maru in his arms.

"Well then it sounds like were all set then." her smile widened as she walked over to him and kissed Maru on the cheek before standing up on the tip of her toes so she could kiss him.

"Another normal day, another boring day. You do know that its not going to stay like this for long right?" she told him as they walking to their car.

"Of course."

**Sunday, December 10, 2001 10:39 pm**

_i still wish i had a japanese name, even a chinese name or a korean name would be nice...it just sounds so much more exotic. JA NE_


	7. party day

wow, you guys just aren't feelin the reviews are ya? you do know that i absolutely _love_ reviews, yes? when i get them, and i read them, i smile, and it motivates me to right the next chapter. u should also probably know that i have no clue what to right for chapter nine...so anything completely stupid you want these idiots to do, any ideas or jokes you want me to put in, just IM me or put it in a review._ oh yeah...i do not own :0_

CHAPTER 7

-day sesshomaru throws a party for maru...more or less

"Tonight, the west thanks those who were able to make it. We understand that many of you have come a long way to attend this celebration. I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and ruler of the west, would like to introduce to you, my heir, Maru Shihai Takahashi!" Sesshomaru's loud voice boomed threw the grand hall as he stood tall and strong at the end of the stairwell.

"How is it that no matter how short his greetings are they always manage to sound like motivational speeches?" Inuyasha complained.

Kikyo glared up at him threw her long dark eye lashes. "Quit nagging, it's impolite. We both know you could learn a few things from him! Remember you have to go down to that hospital opening and make a speech of your own? Start paying more attention!" she whispered, turning to a tap on her shoulder.

"Yeah, like that'll be easy." rolling his eyes he turned to look back Sango.

"You both need to hush up now! Kagome's about to come down." she hissed out.

"This is going to be one hell of a party." Inuyasha said sarcastically before finally closing his mouth.

At that moment all eyes turned to the stairs as Kagome started to walk gracefully down towards the awaiting crowd. Hugging her body was a tight silver dress with long flowing sleeves and a hem that went to just below her knees. A small crescent moon hung from her neck, with matching blue earrings. Then, clinging to her side, was a six month old looking Maru. He wore a small dark blue kimono with the fazes of the moon decorating the front and a large crescent on the back. His hair had grown a bit as well, falling around his little head in a messy but cute heap of silver.

Every one stared in aw at the small child holding on to their lady. There had been rumors of the heir being a full blooded youkai, but this was something else. The power they felt was mind numbing, and no one missed the small tap his mother gave him that slowly started to pull in his aura, keeping his powerful youkai in check.

Kikyo and Sango smiled proudly up at them, while Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how the child was still miniature, even though he appeared to be growing rapidly.

Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome to take, before gently pulling her towards the grand ball room. With them leading the way, all their guest fallowed down the east hall to where Ayame was waiting with a big smile on her face. It had taken her the past two weeks, but finally, finally, all her hard work was about to pay off. As the two Inu-youkai servants opened the doors, she started to pull back the light blue canvas that would reveal her master creation.

Kagome smiled as they walked threw the doors into Ayame's midnight dream. Hanging from the tall arched ceiling were thousands of twinkling lights and shining blue crescents. The room was huge and looked like something you would have seen in ancient Europe, something in a freakishly old castle. All along the walls were several opened windows covered by silky white curtains that let the crisp night's air in, making the thousands of hanging ornaments sway and reflect lights all around the room. In the center was an amazing fountain of a giant Inu youkai in its true form. Scattered around the edges were some tables and decorative white and blue chairs for people to sit in and mingle. Then at the opposite end of the room was another staircase that would lead up to the room where they would dine in later on. The entire ensemble was in and of itself amazing, and it was nearly perfect.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as they walked to the staircase and began to ascend up to the large landing in the middle, on either side the stairs cut off to split to the left and right, leaving a large platform where they would sit and wait for the other lands to greet them. Once they had said their hellos to them there, then they would be able to get up and walk around for a bit, then they would all begin to fill into the room above to eat.

"He seems so excited, doesn't he? I don't think he's ever seen to many people." Kagome smiled down at Maru. His little self had finally managed to sit up on his own, though he still seemed to get unbalanced, and everything he saw was still so new that every glance he took was filled with wonderment and excitement.

"I imagine he would be." Sesshomaru muttered as the Neko demons of the North came up to them with a small blue box in their princesses hand.

Tradition was, for an event like this, that each of the visiting lands would bring a gift for the one who was cause for their visit. In this case it was for Maru. First the north would present their present, then the south, than the east. They would be the only ones bringing things, and the rest of the guests were there to simply witness the transactions between the lands. It was a sign of respect, loyalty, and a silent agreement that they accepted the heir and would one day pledge an alliance to him.

The youkai of the North were Neko demons. Though their current ruler was a male, the one that would soon rule after his fall was his daughter. She was still young, and looked about five or six, but their whole territory loved her. She was the only child that he and his mate had ever conceived in their long lifetime together, and she was cherished. They named her Chuujitsu, her mother saying that it would promise that she would be a good ruler one day, and never let her people down or turn on them. Like most people, Kagome also loved her, though they had only met a few times.

The small child stood before them and bowed down before looking up and greeting them both.

"Jitsu-chan! It's been so long since we've seen you, why don't you come over her and meet your new friend." Kagome said softly, smiling as the little girl ran up to her and looked suspiciously down at Maru.

"He's…so small, Kagome-san." She said, cocking her head to the side and looking over him, "But he's super cute."

"Yeah, he really is. What is it you brought for him?" Kagome asked positioning Maru so he could see her more.

"OH! I almost forgot!" she blushed a bit before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The lands of the north would like to present to you and your son the ring of faith!" the words rushed out of her mouth quickly as she once again bowed down.

"Rise hime. Please bring forth the item your people have chosen." He said soothingly, not knowing what type of nonsense her farther had said to her about him. That old idiot was crazy. Umi to Kaze, the great lord of the north. It wouldn't be long until he started a whole war with the crazy words that sprouted from his big mouth.

Jitsu walked forth and held out the small box to him, smiling widely when he began to open it.

Sesshomaru had heard about the Ring of Faith. It was an enchanted item which gave its master the ability to always know where his chosen was, this was the last of its kind too. The sorcerers disappeared millennium ago, and most of the magical things they had bewitched had disappeared with them. All in all it was a gift only one as old as the north could bestow.

Sesshomaru watched as the northern princess ran happily back to her father who scooped her up into his arms and praised her for her choice of gift. As Neko youkai, they were very close as a family, and it was a pity that her mother had died so soon into her life. Youkai diseases were rare, but the few out there were deadly, and you were lucky to survive if you caught one. He was lucky that Kagome was a miko, her reiki that flowed threw his veins was enough to ward off almost all, the same went with Maru, as both their blood kept him strong, safe from physical harm and sickness.

The two watched as the southern prince then took his turn and began to steadily climb the stairs. He was a fire elemental, the rarest kind known to the world. Because of their amazing powers, demons sought to kill them all off hundreds of years ago, now only the southern lord and prince remained.

The boy stopped and bowed to them, his flaming black hair dancing like a dark star. After being acknowledged, he stepped up to Kagome and Maru.

"Kagome-sama, lady of the west, the south is here to present to you A Hoshi's Lullaby." He said, bowing once again and handing her a small blue box with a black star on the lid.

Kagome smiled kindly to the young man before her, and after telling him to rise, she gently took the small box from his hands.

She gasped quietly to herself as she felt how heavy it was despite its small size. The South was made up mostly of merchants; they were traders, barterers, and crafts men. Many, if not all in their land, were very good with their hands, and a lot of the fine artifacts around the world originated there. This box represented its lands greatly. It was a deep blue in color, like safires after dark. Weaving intricately around the sides were shooting stars, and clasping in the front was a small white crescent moon keeping it closed.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, smiling soothingly as she slowly opened the box, her smile only broadening as a soft melody began to emanate from the box. It was a song she had never heard before, delightfully happy yet melancholy at the same time. It made her want to laugh and cry all at once. (I always pictured the song 'Lacie' by Yuki Kajiura for Maru's lullaby)

"The west accepts your gift with grate gratitude, thank you, son of the south." She told him loudly, nodding her head once in a silent good bye and closing the music box.

"Come Kagome," Sesshomaru told her quietly, "we may get up and mingle a bit now. The east is off in America dealing with personal business." He got up gracefully, and held out a hand that she eagerly took.

"Did I do that right? Kami, I was so nervous." She mumbled quietly to him.

"Of course you did. All your really had to do was accept a gift."

"That's all I had to do? Are you crazy? I could have done so many things to screw that up and make us all look like bakas!" she glared up at him half heartedly as they began to approach their little clique.

The previously silent room began to slowly break up and talk, having stayed quite to watch the exchange between lands before they began to socialize.

"Wow Kagome, I honestly thought you were going to screw that up." Inuyasha smiled at her, reaching out to pat her back and kiss Maru on the cheek.

"Yeah, you really did do a good job." Kikyo smiled, reaching out her arms and asking to hold Maru, who in turn happily reached out for his aunt.

"I swear I nearly fainted, who would have thought accepting a gift in front of hundreds of people would be so scary? If it weren't for Maru sitting in my lap, I probably would have tumbled right out of that chair." Kagome laughed, turning her smile to her mother and brother as they walked up to them.

"Nice job sis, but weren't the east also supposed to present something?" Sota asked as he gently greeted everyone with small hugs and hand shakes.

"Sesshomaru says they weren't able to attend..." she said, turning to Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That is correct, they will be making a personal visit in a few weeks. Something came up with their relatives in the U.S." he said, nuzzling Kagome's neck and smiling.

Kikyo scowled, "Well, I hope nothing bad happened. That would be such a pity if some one were ill or in an accident when they were in a whole nother country." Turning her head towards the baby in her arms and sighing when he began to wriggle and reach out towards his parents.

Kagome just smiled and stretched her arms out to take him back, then looked over to Ayame, "When are we going to eat? Thanks to you and your stupid stylists, I didn't get to have lunch or breakfast."

"Oh quit being such a wimp, skipping a few meals now and then isn't going to kill you! Now lets see, what time is it now? I don't see any clocks around... I' think we'll be eating around seven. That not _too_ late for princess is it?" Ayame teased, reaching over to take Koga's wrist and look down at his watch for the time, "We'll eat in about two hours."

"Great, and what do you have planned for us until then?" She asked, shrugging out of Sesshomaru's hold to set Maru on her hip.

"Just dancing and talking. The mini orchestra should start playing soon. If you're really that hungry there are a few small things you can eat around." she said, flipping her read hair over her shoulder and gesturing to a few of the mansions payed men carrying cocktails and sushi, then to the sides of the room where there were glass bowls filled with punches on tables along with several small things to munch on.

"Yeah, like thats gonna hold me off." she sighed, glancing around the room at all the people. Just how the hell did she expect her to not starve in the next couple of hours? This whole party was just a bit crazy in her opinion.

**()five hours later()**

"Marry me Koga! We've been in love for years now, and no one will ever keep us apart again! I promise that I will always be faithful to you, no matter how irritating you get, I will always stick by your side!"

"Oh Inuyasha! I will always accept any advances you make towards me! How could I ever say no!"

"What t'a fuck is wroooooong with y'all idiots! Were ya the ass holes that spiked t'a punch! I'm gonna kiiiillllll y'all with may baire haaaannnnds!"

"Kami, I'm so glad I didn't drink to much of that god awful drink. I knew it tasted funny but I couldn't really place it..." Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes at Koga, Inuyasha, and Sango. The poor idiots. Inuyasha and Koga were letting their true feeling be known, and that damn alcohol was bringing out not only Sango's mixed up accent, but also a string of cuss words.

"Do you here that Koga? She's trying to keep us apart because she's jealous of our pure feeling of undying love!"

"I think your right . She is just upset because she lost the only man who ever loved her."

"Oh, goodness! Sesshomaru, their right, have you seen Miroku any ware? I lost track of him an hour ago when he start spraying himself with that whipped cream!" Kagome yelled franticly, looking around the trashed ball room and trying to sort threw her close friends.

"Relax, mate. I'm sure he's around her somewhere. As drunk as he was he couldn't have gotten too far." Sesshomaru told her, walking past a yelling Sango and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! Where's the baby? Why don't you have the baby? I don't have the baby! Who has the baby? Maru!" Kagome yelled, her eyes wide and face flushed.

Perhaps she _had_ drunken enough of that punch to make her a bit tipsy. It didn't matter to him, he was just glad she wasn't running around like the _others_. But still...he should have realized she had enough of that drink in her system to make her act odd. Seriously! It wasn't every day a sober Kagome hid under a table with a table cloth rapped around her so tightly she looked like a nun!

"Come here, Kagome. And Kami! Give me that damn cup!" Sesshomaru yelled, yanking the cup of highly polluted punch from her hands. He had finally sniffed her out after half an hour. Things weren't even this bad before! Things only started getting crazy around ten. People started to act _off_ and the smell of rum and vodka was heavy threw out the whole south wing of the fortress. He had seen Kagome drink some of the punch, but it hadn't been a lot, and he was positive she hadn't noticed anything odd about the cup she had. But apparently sometime in between ten thirty(a bit after dinner) and twelve ( the current time) she had found herself an exceptionally spiked bowl. About an hour ago, he had gone around the room with Maru held tightly in his arms, sniffing all of the punch bowls that were set up threw out the ball room. Every single one of them had alcohol in it, some had so little that a normal human wouldn't have noticed it, others were so badly mixed that he wanted to vomit. About an hour after they had all ate people had started to go home, leaving only about a third of the party to get decently drunk. They had pretty much all of the guest home safely, making sure they either had a taxi or personal driver get them. But still, there were strays still strewn about everywhere, but _these_ particular stray bums he knew, and would be more than glad to simply let them stay in the guest rooms tonight.

How many people were still here now? There was...

Sango

Miroku (somewhere in here...)

Inuyasha

Kikyo

Kagome's mom(who had Maru in his nursery)

Koga

Ayame(also currently MIA)

Rin(Ayame had introduced them earlier)

Sota

Shippo(showed up before dinner)

Bankotsu+Jakotsu(Lazy brothers had also had a decent amount of punch)

Yep, that should be it.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, throwing the nearly empty cup of that sickening mix over his shoulder and ripping the table cloth off of Kagome. He ignored her shriek of protest and quickly scooped her up in his arms. He began to walk up the stairs that led up to the room they had dined in earlier. Walking in, he was impressed. The place was spotless, back to looking like it hadn't been used in quite a while. There were several dinning rooms threw out the palace, each having a decent sized kitchen to make it easier to cook without having to bring tons of food down the many halls and corridors. It was one of those kitchens he was now on his way to. If he was lucky, Satsuki would still be there.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Whats wrong with Kagome!" Oh yes, she was here alright.

"Some imbecile spiked the punch bowls outside... get me a pitcher of water and a cup." he commanded, sitting at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Seeshhooomaruuu-Chaaaan, what happened to my drink?" Kagome asked from her place in his lap. She began to wiggle around, trying to get comfy, only to stop dead when he growled down at her.

"Stay still, Kagome." he held up the cup of water Satsuki had given him to her lips, "Drink."

She turned her head away from him, refusing to try anything to sober up. She felt perfectly fine in the fuzzy world she was in, and besides, she wasn't thirsty.

"Drink Kagome. If you don't I wont allow you to go see Maru before bed."

"You would do that?" she asked him, tears in her eyes.

"You know I would." he told her, nodding his head and pushing the cup of water up to her lips again.

She scowled down at the cup, sighed, and began to drink.

**(*)*(*)**

"Koga?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get our chance to fall in love?"

"With each other? I can only dream...I highly doubt that the evil witches surounding us will ever let that happen, Inu."

"Shut up you two baka's, if you don't keep quit, I'll also gag you"

"Oh yeah? HOW? You're stuck tooooo!"

Kikyo walked into the ball room and almost fainted. Is this seriously what happened when she left for only an hour? She had gone up with her mother to get Maru to sleep only to come down to a room she didn't even recognize. All around there were tipped over tables, spilt drinks, strewn about food, broken glass from the previously hanging ornaments, and crumpled up streamer was currently blowing around in a frenzied rush. How had everything gotten so out of hand in such a short amount of time? And even worse...where the hell was Sesshomaru?

She began to make her way in, stopping when she kicked something sticking out from underneath one of the still standing tables.

Well...there was Miroku. Now only about nine to go.

She looked around the room again, at least it looked like everyone was here. She walked over to one of the large pillars surrounding the room, tied to the one closest to the stairs were three more. Sango, Inuyasha, and Koga, all tied up by blue streamer to the point where you could barely see any skin. Six more...

She walked to the other side of the room. Oh Kami! There behind several tables was the last thing she _ever_ wanted to see. A naked Rin, Shippo, and Sota, all covered by several table clothes. She honestly didn't know what was worse, walking in on her parents...or finding her baby brother naked with not only a girl they just met, but his best friend that they all new. Kikyo quickly turned around, only to jump back and almost fall only to be caught by an annoyed Sesshomaru. She tilted her head back in curiosity, gazing up at Kagome who was slung over his shoulder, looking like she was about to be sick.

"You know the mansion well, yes sister?" he asked

"Uh...Yeah. I guess." she nodded dumbly.

"And you _didn't _drink the punch, correct?"

"Yeah, I was up with mother before I could really get any." she answered, glad that she had gone to help out getting the baby to bed, without his mother there to do it for him.

"Good. Then it shouldn't be to hard to round up these idiots and get them into guest bedrooms." Sesshomaru smirked before quickly turning and walking towards the door, glad that he didn't have to get everyone sorted out himself, "fill free to get any of the servants to help you." he yelled over his shoulder before turning the corner and stepping into the south hall.

Oh yes, this had definitely been one hell of a party, just like Inuyasha had predicted.

**Saturday, December 16, 2001. 1:05 am**

if you review, i'll make everyone vertual cake ..._oooooooohhhhh its so tempting!_


	8. all nighters

be aware that i still havent written chapter 9, call me a bad writter, i don't really care, but i have no clue what to write. i have a basic outline of what i want, but its those little holes in the middle that i'm having issues with. wanna help? cuz i need ideas, and the ones you have as a reader are 100% welcome. so, here is chapter 8! i made it a few pages longer for your satisfaction, hope you enjoy! _i do not own inuyasha and co._

CHAPTER 8

The tears flowed from her eyes freely, though she didn't do a thing to stop them. What was the point? No matter how many times she tried to wipe them away, twenty more just pored forth. It was the exact same with the others. Miroku was constantly dabbing his eyes and blowing his nose. Kagome's face was buried in a detached faced Sesshomaru's shoulder. You could clearly hear Ayame sobbing in the background and Koga's irritable snoring. Inuyasha wasn't any better, his giant puppy dog eyes staring strait ahead as he clutched a bowl of pop corn in his hands. And her? She was most likely soaking her clothes with all the tears cascading down her face.

"Who's stupid ass idea w-was it to watch this damn movie." Kagome sniffled, her voice a bit muffled from Sesshomaru's hair.

"I don't k-know, but when we're done can we b-b-urn it?" Ayame wailed from the back of the theater

"I just don't understand why he had to shoot-" the girls turned to Inuyasha, watching in pity when his voice cracked, "his son. He was just a baby!"

"Poor lil Inu!" Kikyo sniffled, drawing him to her chest and hugging him.

"I just don't understand!" he continued on, holding onto his mate for dear life.

"Kami, I don't get whats so damn sad about it..." Sesshomaru mumbled from his place next to Kagome, who looked up at him in shock.

"Are you serious? The moms a heroin addict, the dads a drunk, he just shot his three year old son, and now the 15 year old daughter is living on the streets! How is that not _sad_!" She cried out.

He just looked around to room at the horror struck faces of his friends, were they serious? These things actually happened out in the world everyday, and the one time they watch a bunch of actors _pretend_ that it was happening to them, they all break into tears? "These things happen all the time in the real world, and your all just sitting here crying about some actors playing it out? Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd? Instead of staring at the screen and sobbing, why don't you rich bums get up and do something about the real people out there? The ones that are real and out there experiencing these things?" he snorted when they all just stared at him with wide eyes, then as they all jumped as another loud gun shot was heard in the speakers.

POINT 1 FOR SESSHOMARU

"Well...there goes the daughter." Kagome hiccuped, "What kinda idiot made this movie?"

"Who knows, but he was one s-sick bastard." they all turned to Miroku as he continued to dab his eyes at the very front of the theater.

Everyone covered their eyes as several bright lights turned on and the movie credits began to make their way up the screen.

"Kami! That was a great nap!" Koga yawned a few rows away from the others.

"Ya lucky bastard, I wish I could have fallen asleep!" Inuyasha complained as he got up and stretched, "I just waisted a good three hours of my life, the whole time spent waiting and guessing if I was going to have a heart attack. I swear I almost died when that guy broke into their house."

"I'll have to agree with you there, that was when things _really _started to get bad." Sango said, taking Miroku's hand and getting up, "Anyone know what time it is?"

"Uh...I think somewhere around five? Has the sun risen yet?" Ayame asked, looking up at the roof of the theater as if the kami's themselves were about to rip it off just so they could see the sky.

"Goodness, I'm so damn tired. Who's idea was it to do this again?" Kagome asked, forgetting to care about the time.

"It was no one's idea, it was these two idiots fighting, then we all got sucked in." Inuyasha grumbled, slouching back down in his seat and pulling out his phone. 5: 38, time to find something else to do.

"It's not like we forced you all to stay up! Your all just to fricken nosy to keep to your own business and jumped in!" Sango yelled, getting up and walking towards the door, "So, what do we do next? We have nearly 39 hours left!"

"39? are you serious!" Kagome yelled, "We've already been up the whole night and we still have 39 hours? God, I swear, you two need to quit with all these pointless dares!"

"What? Stop! Now your the one who can't be serious! If one of us proclaims that we can't handle a bet or dare, then that would be breaking another!" Sango yelled back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kikyo asked softly, most likely intending the question never to be heard.

"It means, that one of those idiots bet the other that he/she could complete any dare thrown at the other...does that make sense?" Miroku said, trying to figure out in his mind if _he_ even understood the words leaving his mouth.

Kagome looked around at the others in the theater, arms crossed over her dark blue sweater as she tried to keep warm in the 19° Cecilius house.(AN: only did it this way cuz were in japan here. The house is maybe around 65 degrees Fahrenheit)"Yeah, OK, but what are we going to do till then?"

**()**()**

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! Ready or not, here I come!"

The loud voice echoed threw out the whole south wing, causing the many maids around to pause and raise questioning eye brows. The same thought flowed threw each of their minds, 'what in kami's name in Takahashi-sama doing now?'.

Satsuki turned and smiled as she watched Inuyasha-sama dash down the hall as she swept. His nose was constantly twitching, trying to sniff out his friends as they all hid in various places threw out the entertainment hall.

"You know I'm gonna find you! You may be able to hide your aura's but ya can't mask your sent!" He yelled, running past the pool to the library ahead. He loudly slammed the door open, rushing threw the many stacks of books. He just _knew_ they were in there, leave it to Sesshomaru to pick a library to hide in, and he was nearly positive that he had Kagome with him, now if he could just find them, he could hit two birds with one stone.

()**()(*)()**()

He placed his hand over her mouth, willing her not to make a sound. She always sucked at this game. When it was time to hide, she would panic and make a giant ruckus. When it was her turn to seek, she could easily find everyone using her reiki to pinpoint their location, but in the end she always ended up seeking, because she could never keep quiet. So, now she was stuck hiding with him, otherwise the game would be unfair. Everyone just took advantage of his poor little miko, leaving her practically playing by herself. This happened nearly every time they played. But it wasn't like a group of adults honestly played hide-and-go-seek _that_ often, just on occasions like this...when they were pulling all nighters and staying up for 48 hours strait...like every other adult in the world.

Yeah, that sounded just about right.

"You know I'm gonna find you! You may be able to hide your aura's but ya can't mask your sent!" Inuyasha yelled bellow them. He tilted his head up, trying to sniff them out, then growled before turning to leave.

_**Tink**__. _

_"_Damn it."

One of the hanging stones from the chandelier they were on fell to the floor, hitting Inuyasha right on the head. He jumped down behind a book case before he even had a chance to look up, not making a sound, even with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha left then, grumbling to himself about faulty lights.

POINT 2 FOR SESSHOMARU!

*(()))((())*

"Hurry up Miroku! He just went into the library, we don't have much time!" Ayame yelled as loud as she could while still managing to whisper.

Miroku just rolled his eyes at, being careful not slip as they made their way passed the giant crescent shaped pool. "Why are we in here? There's no place to hide!" he looked around them, annoyed beyond belief that he had gotten separated from Sango, who now was either stuck with Koga or by herself. Everything had gotten so confusing when Inuyasha started counting, Kagome and Sesshomaru had automatically disappeared, leafing everyone else to start running in every which way. He had somehow ended up near the arcade when he bumped into Ayame, who had just drug him off twords the pool.

"I know what I'm doing you idiot. If we hide in the room where they keep all the chlorine and equipment for the pool, Inuyasha wont be able to stand the smell and wont come in." he smiled a bit at her plan, he himself might just have come up with that if he had known that there was such a room. They both crammed into the small space, trying their best not to knock over any of the supplies used to keep the pool water clean and fresh. They both new when Inuyasha passed, and not because his youkai was so strong. He seemed to have gotten a bit irritated when he was in the library if all his cussing wasn't clue enough. Poor little Inuyasha, he must have been extremely angry if he didn't even feel Kagome and Sesshomaru's aura's from where he was, even they could feel it, and they were a pretty good distance away.

"Do you think we should move to a different place now that he's gone or stay here?" Ayame asked him, panting slightly due to all their running and having to drag Miroku along with her.

"We should wait here until he's gotten a little farther away, when he's moved on, we should be able to hide in a room he's already looked in."

She nodded silently at him, then turned to lay her head against the door to hear better what was going on on the other side. She only paused, though, when she felt a very distinctive pressure on her back side.

"_**HENTAI!**_"

The door burst open, they tumbled out.

"Ha! I found you! I bet ya though you were so smart hiding in here didn't you? Well, I though of that a _long_ time ago when me and Sesshomaru used to play when we were kids!" Inuyasha laughed loudly, scaring the two occupants in the closet, nearly frightening them to death and sending them to an early grave.

Miroku, lay motionless and stunned on the ground, dizzy from Ayame's punch, and confused by all of Inuyasha's loud ranting.

2 POINTS AWARDED AYAME AND INUYASHA...

(())(())(())***

Kikyo ran as fast as she could threw the many corridors of the mansion. Their little _innocent_ game of hid-and-go-seek had nearly ended, so far, she was the only one left. And now, well...now she was running for her life. Doing her best to keep Inuyasha from not only finding her but catching her. She was told, from one of the maids, that he had just found Sesshomaru and Kagome, and was currently chasing them around, but because he had Kagome with him, it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha backed them into a corner. So her? Well, she was looking for a nice, safe, dark, room where she could hopefully put up a small barrier to hide her scent. If she didn't get that up in time, she definitely didn't stand a chance, and it for sure didn't help that it was _Inuyasha_ that was seeking. All he would really have to do was use his connection with her to sniff her out, but if she could just get that barrier up, she could at least give herself a little time.

That small glimmer of hope, though, seemed to have just blown away with the rest of the snow outside as two extremely strong arms found their way around her waist, and proceeded to lift her up off the ground.

"To slow." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, smirking as he gently threw her over his shoulder, and began to run. "Keep running like that and even Kagome will be ab-" he suddenly stopped in his running. He was about to take her back to the library, where everyone else was currently trying to come up with something to do...but something was _off_. Off with his beloved mate, and that definitely didn't sit well with him. It was something about her sent...it had changed?

At the abrupt stop in her ride, Kikyo turned her head to look at the back of his over her shoulder, moving her arm from between his shoulder and her belly to tug on one of his ears. Without saying a word he put her down, leaving her to look up at his confused face with worry.

"Inuyasha, it somethin-" she was quickly cut off as he put his hand on her mouth, and scowling, he bent down on his knees only to put his nose right up to her abdomen. He breathed in deeply for a while, before a giant smile of pure delight spread across his face. And then, without saying a single word, he jumped up, and brought her lips to his in a purely elated kiss. So caught up in his mate, Inuyasha didn't even hear the others come twords them from down the hall.

"Wow, even without _all_ this sleep, I can't believe you two still have the energy to do _that_." the couple quickly turned around to see all of their friends either smirking or giggling. And though Kikyo blushed furiously, Inuyasha's smile just widened.

"Ya smell that Sesshomaru? On Kikyo?" he asked almost giddy with his excitement. He nearly started jumping on the walls when Sesshomaru put his nose in the air to sift threw all the scents.

"Congratulations brother, it look like something good has also, finally come out of your and Kikyo's marriage." he stated, quoting what Inuyasha had said to Kagome when she had had Maru.

"Yay! Were all sure this is gonna be good cuz Sesshomaru said something positive! Now will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on!" Sango yelled.

"Kikyo is pregnant!" Kagome yelled excitedly, running forward to give her older sister a hug.

The others looked on in mild shock, before also smiling and congratulating them. No one but Kagome got in a hug though, for right after she let go, Kikyo was automatically in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well...that was honestly unexpected. But its almost seven, I'm getting tired, and we still have nothing to do." Ayame said.

"Ha! I say we celebrate, it's not everyday a honyou and miko have a baby!" Miroku yelled excitedly.

"And how the heck are we supposed to celebrate, the dare says that we can't leave the house, and if we were to get drunk in here or something, that just risks one of us passing out. So unless your suggesting a karaoke night, theres no way to celebrate anything." Sango pointed out matter of factly.

"Well then, we might just need to postpone that celebration, because Maru is going to wake up soon, and we _really_ have nothing to do." Kagome said before she quickly left the library to go up to the nursery. She could already hear him starting to stir in the small baby monitor she had strapped at her side.

(*)(())(*)

"Ya know Ayame, the other day I saw a girl that looked almost exactly like you." Inuyasha said, looking over to the read head. They had all settled into the main section of the library, sitting around a large hearth on a giant curved couch, waiting for Kagome to come back with the baby.

Ayame looked up from Koga and let out a small laugh, "Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"Well, at first I really though it was you, but this chick had a big brown streak in her hair."

"Shouldn't that have been a dead give away that is _wasn't_ me then?"

"Probably...but for a second there I really though you had just dyed your hair." he laughed at himself for the stupid mistake. Kikyo was always saying how he didn't pay enough attention to things. He supposed that now she really had something to back up her comment with, not that she didn't before. "So, I was like 'Ayame! Ayame!' but the girl didn't turn around. So after about two more minutes of my idiotic yelling, I finally ran and caught up to her. But when I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, it was some American girl."

"Kami, how can you be so dense? 'Ayame! Ayame!' Do you always just go chasing after every girl you think you know?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"No! Normally I wouldn't be chasing after _you_ at all, but I actually needed to talk to Koga about something so I decided to try to catch up to you!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Well! Excuse me! Ya know, last week I saw some smelly, white haired hobo, and I was like 'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' I was so surprised when he turned around and _wasn't _you!" Ayame yelled back, standing up from her seat next to Koga so she could look down on him.

The others just laughed at her comment, and before Inuyasha could say something back, the large library door opened.

"Baby's awake!" Ayame cried happily as Kagome walked threw the door, a groggy little baby in her arms.

When Maru got a look at his aunts and uncles, he smiled brightly and reached out to Ayame, excited that he once again had many people to play with. Ayame spun around with him a couple of times, and he laughed while Kikyo and Sango impatiently waited for their turn to hold him. Over the few weeks of his life, their cute little new born had grown so much, it was almost painful to watch as their playing companion grew. In only a matter of years, he would be a little man, and have no time for all of them, choosing to instead play with his friends or study as he was required. And with these absurd thoughts running threw the women's heads, Kagome began to cry for the second time that day.

In the instant Sesshomaru smelt the change in Kagome's sent he pulled her down to sit in his lap, sighing as she wept on his shoulder. "What is bothering you now Kagome?"

"He's just growing so fast now Sesshomaru! At this rate we'll have a full blown teen running around our house!" She sobbed.

"Thats just more of a reason why we should enjoy it while it last. And when he is all grown, Kagome, we can always have another." He told her. The others had long since settles down, Maru sitting happily on Kikyo's lap as they all listened to Sesshomaru speak. "How many do you want Kagome? I'm willing as long as thats what you want. I know that we never really discussed this before we mated, but I don't just want a heir, I want a family." he whispered in her hear.

"Really? As many as I want?" she asked him.

"Anything for you, my mate." he looked down into her dark brown eyes and scowled, "I am aware that I have been neglecting you a bit, but now that I don't have to work for a while, I am free to spend all my time with you."

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?"

"Of course." he whispered, leaning down so he could press his lips to her forehead.

"Kami Koga! Why can't you ever be that sweet?" Ayame whispered, elbowing Koga in the side.

"Because I have an abusive wife!"

"Leave it to you two to ruin the moment." Sango grumbled, turning away from Sesshomaru and Kagome to continue playing with Maru.

The baby just smiled and laughed happily, grabbing a hold of Sango's hands and waving them around. Though no one knew it, he _Knew_ why they were all so worried, but at this point in time, he didn't care. He needed to continue growing, so that when the time came, he could protect the ones who needed him. Already he could smell the sent change in both girls, he was sure that his uncle and father already knew about his mothers sister, but it was still to early for the other.

"Maru, if you ever need anything when your older, just remember that me and uncle Miroku love you more than the others, especially more than your parents." Sango whispered in his little ear.

"Aaaaannd... thats why your never going to be allowed to spend time alone with aunty Sango." Kagome told the small baby, plucking him off of Sango's lap to set him in her own.

"I was only joking."

"When your a mother and I tell _your _baby that you don't love her as much as us, then you'll understand that those kind of jokes are _not_ welcome." Kagome whispered out, kissing Maru on his temple as he gazed up at the adults contently.

()(**)**(**)()

"I'm board"

"Me too"

"We all are, now shut up."

"You shut up."

"I don't wanna."

"Then don't tell me to."

"But I don't want to hear your voice."

"Well, that's just two bad, because I love my voice an-"

"Get out of my house, all three of you." Kagome grumbled, turning her head to the side to glance over at Sango, Ayame and Inuyasha, "And we've all heard you sing, Inuyasha, don't be talking about how sweet your voice is."

"Your to cruel, Kagome-san, you do know that it started snowing again, yes?" Miroku asked.

"I don't care, I hope they freeze. If Maru and his little cousin argue, I'm gonna blame it on you two, no exceptions." she mumbled. She closed her eyes a bit, waiting for the small wave of dizziness to pass as she rested her head on the floor. All 8 adults were sitting upside down on the circular couch that curved around fireplace. Maru was sitting on a small blanket in front of Kagome's head, delicately twisting and lightly pulling on the hair that was splayed across the floor in front of him.

About two minutes ago, Satsuki had come in to see eight pairs of legs hanging off the back of the couch, no heads, just swinging feet. The sight had nearly lost her her carefully brewed tea, but it wasn't the upside down adults that had freaked her out, but the upside down Sesshomaru who had surprised her. It wasn't every day she saw her lord doing such childish things, weather it was just to humor his wife and friends or not.

"Oh, Maru and our little Kaede are going to get along perfectly. You don't need to worry about that, Kagome." Kikyo laughed happily, keeping her eyes trained on the upside down book in front of her.

The others looked at her oddly for a bit, before Kagome broke the small silence, "Umm...as in _grandma Kaede?_"

"Wait, you already _named_ it? We don't even know if its a girl! And isn't that supposed to be my job?" Inuyasha yelled, turning his head to look at hers, their hair tangling together as he moved.

"First, I _want_ to name her _because _she's a girl, and second, I figured when we have a boy, then you can name him." She told him in one of her 'big sister, I mean business' voices, still not looking up from her book.

"Your a mean wife." Inuyasha grumbled, not paying attention to the small baby purposefully tangling up his silver hair as it laid against the stone floor of the library.

When Kikyo saw the small movements in the corner of her eyes she looked over to the baby and smiled. At one point during their conversation he had migrated over from in front of Kagome, who was on the opposite end of the half circle couch, to sit happily in front of them. He continued playing with Inuyasha's hair, seemingly not noticing his aunt looking at him. When Kikyo finally understood what he was doing, tying knot's in her husbands hair, she couldn't help but break out in laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha asked her, glancing at the baby who looked at him with _innocent_ eyes before going back to playing with his uncles hair..

"Oh, it's nothing! Just this book is funny." she looked back at the baby and turned the book around so she could place it on the floor in front of him, "Hey, little Maru, look at this!"

Maru looked up from his small job to her, then down to the book she had placed in front of him. On the page was a picture of a Great Pyrenees huddled in the snow. He looked over the page for a long time, before his finally grabbed a corner of the book and drug it over to his father. Sesshomaru's eyes had been closed the entire time they had all decided to go topsy turvy. When he was in a position like this, Kagome thought, he looked just like a vampire. His silver hair hanging around him to fall on the floor in front of them, and his normal blank mask in place. But when he heard Maru coming back twords them, he peaked threw his left eye to see his son staring strait at him.

Sighing, he opened both of his eyes, then looked at the page on the book that Maru wanted to show them, "What are you saying, Maru?" he asked him curiously.

The baby just smiled happily and hit his small hand over the picture a few times, then continued to look him in the eye.

"Sesshomaru? What does he want?" Kagome asked from his right.

Sesshomaru could feel his eye brow twitch in annoyance as he realized what he wanted, "No."

Maru continued to look at him, his small brows furrowing as he tried to figure a way to get what he wanted. He moved over a bit, so that he was now in front of his mother. She looked down at the picture on the book, than up to her little baby who seemed as if he was about to start tearing. Kagome could feel her eyes watering at the sight of his tears as they began to fall down his cheek. Ignoring the nausea she felt at getting up, she quickly turned her self around and picked up the small baby.

"Sesssshooomaruuu! How can you be so mean! Why can't he have a puppy?" Kagome cried, clutching her tearing child in her arms. They both looked down at Sesshomaru, who was now sitting upright on the couch, looking up at them with a frown quickly taking over his face. This was what he was afraid of, he just didn't think it would get this bad so fast. His little mate and pup, ganging up on him to try to get what they wanted, how terrible it was that it was working. How the hell was he supposed to refuse their big, watering, hopeful eyes?

"Kagome...he can't even walk yet, what do you expect him to do with a dog? Let alone one like that." He told her, trying to ignore their tears.

"It doesn't have to be that breed _exactly_! I'm sure the only reason he really wants it is because it reminds him of he gorgeous father!" she went on.

"Kagome..."

"Come on! Please outou-san! We'll be very good for the ski trip when the time comes! If you want I wont even go on the slops!" Kagome told his quickly.

"Sky trip?" he asked confusingly, trying to ignore the way she had said 'father' as if she were speaking for Maru.

Kagome looked up at him oddly, "Uh? No one told you?" She leaned over to look behind him at the others, who all quickly turned their heads away to keep from getting in trouble.

"He he, sorry Mrs. Takahashi, but we figured you'd tell _your_ husband yourself." Koga laughed.

"Your all mean, I figured Inuyasha would tell you at work." She told Sesshomaru, looking back up to meet his eyes.

"We'll talk about the dog later, Kagome. For now, why don't you idiots tell me about this trip we're supposedly taking."

"He he, well, when Ayame and I went up to Osaka we entered this little competition. You go into a maze, and then you have to run around and find all of the check points before everyone else does. The first one who gets out with all the stamps from the check points wins, and that just sorta happened to be us. We fly out on the 28th and come back home on the second, we all checked our schedules and nothing pops up on those days, we all also know you have those months off work, and Inuyasha said it wouldn't hurt to take a few days off..." Sango continued on with her explanation of their four day trip. Telling Sesshomaru where they were going, the hotel they would be staying at, and the things they could do up there.

(**)***(**)

They continued to talk for the next few hours until lunch, then after that they all watched another movie, this one better than the last. By 8:18 that night Sango was about ready to not only knock out right then and there but also kill Inuyasha and his fat mouth.

"I still don't understand how you are qualified to be a demon slayer..." he went on and on, never quiting with his rambling of why he didn't like her.

"Inuyasha...if you don't stop, she's gonna find a way to get you killed..." Miroku whispered in the half demons ear.

"Eh? Killed? What for...I've only been stating facts. She has to much of a temper, and is always so pessimistic. I just don't see how she was able to be born into such a skilled family when she herself is so..." and on it went.

Miroku glanced back at his wife whom was currently being restrained by Ayame. Kagome, who was holding a disinterested baby, was continuously trying to calm her down, whispering things like, 'he really doesn't mean it, Sango' and 'You know your the most skilled taijiya your family has seen in five hundred years'.

"Brother, if you insist on aggravating the slayer, then I suggest you do it without putting everyone else's life in danger." Sesshomaru's low voice murmured.

At one point in the day, they had all migrated over to the arcade. Only when Sango had managed to beat Inuyasha in a game of table hockey had he started talking smack about her. That was perhaps...ten minutes ago, and from the looks of things, Sango wasn't about to let it go in any longer.

"You fucking Idiot! Shut up before I tear your mouth off! God damn it, let me go Ayame!"

"Kami, Sango. You need to calm down! If you don't you'll scare our little nephew!"

"Maru's fine Ayame...but do you guys know where Kikyo is?"

"I think she's on the phone with your mother Lady Kagome."

"I don't even think she'd be a good mother, theres a big difference between discipline and abuse. With the way she's threatening me, I can't say she knows how to tell the two apart..."

"Inuyasha, I though I told you to shut up, anymore of this and she really will kill you."

"Ha! I say we let her loose and see what happens!"

"Your not helping Koga!"

"Umm...I'm not sure Maru can take any more of this noise, Sesshomaru."

"Why don't you go find your sister than?"

"NO! Kagome don't leave me! I can't hold her off by myself!"

"Just let her go women!"

"Koga-san, I'm not sure thats such a good-"

"Forget it! I'm gonna kill HIM!"

Kagome turned around to look at the others right in time to see Sango lung at Inuyasha, Ayame trip over Miroku, and Koga start laughing his head off. But before she could do anything to help her friends, Sesshomaru's chest blocked her view as he also stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"We can leave them to sort that out themselves. In the mean time, we shall go to dinner." Sesshomaru told her, gently taking her hand and leading her away.

"Are you sure they'll be OK?" she asked him as they walked down the hall.

"No, I'm not. Any damage Inuyasha will pay for, though."

"Do you think she'll really hurt him?"

"I hope she does."

(*)*(*)*(*)

Sango felt like she was dieing. Non of them had slept in the past three days. Their stupid dare had started at exactly 8:27 on Sunday the 17th. It was now fricken 6:30 pm, the 19th. How the heck she made it this far, she barely knew, granted those caffeine pills and pitchers of coffee probably helped a bit, but any other normal human would have passed out hours ago. They were all in one of the giant guest bedrooms in the west wing, her, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome were all sprawled out on the giant king sized bed, and the guys had all found comfortable places to sit around the room. Inuyasha at a couch with Miroku, Koga at a desk, and Sesshomaru leaning against the wall.

"You can only last so long with out falling asleep, Sango. I'll eventually win the bet.

"Shut up! I'll make it, and you'll have to by me that boat I've wanted since May." Sango growled. He was probably right, any moment now and she was probably gonna pass out.

"If you want, you can give me what I want now and save your self the time and trouble it will take you to stay awake."

"No, I only have a few hours left! And there's no way in hell I'm gonna do it."

Ayame smiled at Sango's denial, it was only a matter of time before she gave in. "Oh, come on Sango! Just give up and we all win!"

"No we do not! Your just happy because _you_ benefit, no one else, just you." Sango yelled, startling a snoozing Kikyo and Kagome. The two of them were taking up one side of the bed, curling in around Maru who slept in between them, Sango and Ayame took up the other side of the bed.

"Fine, but still, its not like you'll be loosing anything big!" Ayame cried, causing both Kikyo and Kagome to throw a pillow at her.

"Yeah, come on Sango, we all know your gonna give in, theres no way in hell you can stay up for another two hours. The Miko twins over there are already asleep, and even Ayame's getting ready to knock out."

Sango glared at Koga, then turned to look over her shoulder at her three girl friends. Koga was right, Kagome and Kikyo were definitely out, and Ayame was also looking like she was ready to go to sleep any minute now. They were all right. There really was no way she could stay up anymore. When she had first accepted the dare, she honestly didn't think it would be that hard to stay awake for 48 hours. Who would have thought that she had made it this far, though. And the others were right about another thing too, if she really did give up the dare and just give him what he wanted now, it wouldn't be as bad as the penalty of her actually falling asleep.

She could feel her eyes drifting shut every few seconds, and see as the corners of the room went in and out as if she were in a fun house. The lower half of her body already felt like it was floating away as it prepared for a shut down, and it wasn't helping her any that she kept on _thinking_ of sleeping. Anymore of this and she really would fall unconscious at any moment. She knew what she had to do.

And weather it was because she was already half asleep, or because the punishment of the dare being uncompleted would be absolutely horrific, she looked up to Sesshomaru and spoke.

"Alright you arrogant ass, you win. Ayame will cater our wedding and I wont complain to anyone about it. Now quit smirking, cause if your not careful I'll rip your lips right off your face."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and nodded once. He knew she wouldn't be able to do it, humans weren't made to stay up so long without sleep, over time it would eventually mess with her head. He let her fall asleep next to Ayame, then walked over to the other side of the bed to pick up his sleeping son so that Kagome and Kikyo could sleep without worrying about rolling on top of him.

They would all sleep, Ayame would most likely wake up first, than Kagome, Sango next, and he wouldn't be surprised at all if his brother's pupped mate slept in the longest. They had all stayed up longer than he expected, but it was funny that now, with only an hour and a half to go, that the slayer would give up.

**Tuesday, December 19th, 6:54**

if any one was confused with this chapter, all that happened was Sesshomaru told Sango that she wouldn't be able to stay up longer than him because he is a demon and she is merely a human, and being Sango, she just had to bet him that she could stay up longer. The argument eventually just kept on going until Sesshomaru just dared Sango to say up for 48 hours, it was noted that non of them could leave the mansion, so that he would know if she did fall asleep, and if he won and she gave up, than she would have to let Ayame plan her wedding. If she fell asleep without giving up, than she would have to face an even worse penalty chosen by all of them.-and if you didn't catch on before, I was trying to hold off on telling you who had dared Sango to do it...just because Sesshomaru is such an unlikely candidate to do it.


	9. to the doctors we go

**Hello! I finally wrote another chapter! heh, sorry for the long wait. if it makes anyone feel any better, I am _aware_ that I'm doing this. It's not like I'm just some crazy idiot that forgets about his stories...her stories. i am a girl. ANYWAY! i've recently read over my past chapter's and have realized that i've been a bit vague when it comes to letting you know what kind of people i've set every one up to be. wow, that was a run on...But, umm, as i was saying, sometimes its hard to tell where my characters stand with the whole personality thing. so, i'm going to start putting in little 'personality plays' at the beginning of a bunch of my chapers. just to give you a better sense of who they _really_ are in terms of _my_ stories. Again, I'm sorry for making anyone reading wait, and to make up for it I've wrote a nice long 15 page chappy**. _i do not own inuyasha..._

_Personality play:_ _Takahashi Kikyo_ is a 25 years old priestess. Her birthday is on may 23rd and is shared with non other than her twin sister, Takahashi Kagome. Unlike her sister, Kikyo has beautiful blue eyes and strait black hair. She is strong willed, elegant, caring, fierce, and organized. Kikyo is a bit stoic, and, like Sesshomaru, rarely shows emotions when around strangers. During most occasions she seems to look like a far away enchantress, mysterious and serene. Though Kikyo is like this, around her friends or family she is a very humble and sweet person, and shows much affection to those around her...especially Maru and Inuyasha. Kikyo is a landscape artist and is going to school to learn more about business so she can one day start her own. In later chapters Kikyo may not be around much, but will come to visit Kagome and and the girls with news on her unborn baby.

CHAPTER 9

Maru rolled onto his side so he could see his mothers face more clearly and smiled. He patted his little hand on her cheek and laughed happily when she opened her eyes. Out of all the people in this world, he would have to say that his mother was his favorite. He loved the way she smelled, it was safe and comforting, and her smell was always everywhere in the mansion. Her hair was also a nice thing about her, it was where most of her sent originated, and it was soft and fun to play with. When she would hold him, it would often tickle his little face, yes, he liked her hair very much. And then there was her voice. At night, before he went to sleep, she would always sing to him, lately she seemed to like to turn on that odd little music box and sing along with its melody. He loved the way she made up new words to her song every night, it kept him from getting bored with it.

"Good morning, baby. Did you have a good nap?" she asked him. He only smiled and reached his arms out to her as she sat up, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Kagome laughed quietly to herself as she picked him up, her little Inu was just to damn cute for words, any more of his happy smiles and laughs and she would just fall apart at his feet. And though he wouldn't admit it, even Sesshomaru found it a bit hard to say no to him with his big amber eyes and chubby little cheeks, he was just to overwhelmingly irresistible.

"You know what today is, yes?" he just looked up at her and blinked, he understood what most of his family were talking about most of the time, but there were just so many odd words that they used, that he honestly just couldn't figure some out. Kagome laughed some more at his odd expression and made her way to the door, but stopped when she found the knob turning on its own.

Sesshomaru opened the door slowly, and smiled softly when his eyes caught her and Maru. "I assume you two had a good nap?"

"Of course we did, we always sleep good when we know your near by." Kagome smiled, looking up to him as he stepped forward and kissed her and Maru on the head.

"OOOOOOOOOH KAGOME!"

"Why is it that no matter what time it is in the day, we always find her singing in our house?" Kagome grumbled.

The small family looked up to the door as Ayame came bursting in, a large smile on her face, poor woman looked like a crazy drunk idiot.

"How long have you been here now? Please tell me you weren't bothering Sesshomaru while we were sleeping."

"Eh? How could you say such a thing? I would never bother him!" She yelled defensively.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, turning away from them so she could find a little blanket to wrap around Maru, then finally deciding that they should both just change completely. After they had all rested up after that crazy dare a few days ago, everything went back to normal...well, as normal as things could get with people like them. Kikyo was working, Inuyasha was ditching, Sango quit her anger management, and from what she was currently hearing, Ayame had broken into the house again.

"No, no Sesshy, you got it all wrong. It wasn't necessarily breaking and entering, the window was open and one of the maids saw me come in! It was as if she practically invited me in herself!She even said, 'Konichiwa, Ayame-sama, Lady Kagome is sleeping, but if you would like to wait she should be up soon'." She said in a higher pitched voice, most likely trying to sound like the maid who had seen her, "So I was like 'hell yeah! I don't mind waiting!' though I didn't use those exact words, and then I went down to the pool and dipped my feet in the jacuzzi, thats where I waited for about an hour. Don't think I was bored or anything, though! I talked to Koga the whole time. Ooooooh, and I didn't know the whole mansion had wireless access, it's just that it works so well for having to go threw the whole property, everything loaded so fast! Even at Sango and Miroku's place, everything is just so slow there, but I'm not really sure why, considering Miroku is so good with computer's and all that..."

And on and on it went.

~A couple minutes later after Kagome changed herself and Maru~

"Alright Ayame, you should probably stop bugging him now unless you want to get your visitation rights taken away again."

Ayame looked away from Sesshomaru, missing his relieved sigh once she stopped talking. "Uh? I have rights?"

"Not for long, crazy. Now, why are you hear?" Kagome asked. She moved over to sit on the edge of her and Sesshomaru's bed, patting the seat next to her and almost laughing when both Ayame and Sesshomaru made a move to go to her. Sesshomaru seemed irritated when Ayame came and sat down.

"Ummm, I wanted to go over some of the wedding plans for Sango's wedding with you." funny how she hadn't noticed the giant ass binder labeled '_Sango & Miroku_' in Ayame's hands.

"Don't you think you should be going over that with Sango?"

"Nope. She made me promise not to get her involved. So she gave me a budget and told me to come plan it with you so I don't go _overboard_." she said the word overboard like she thought Sango was over exaggerating. This made her worry a bit. But what really got to her was the fact that Sango was trying to push Ayame on her so she wouldn't have to deal with the maniac.

"Sorry, Ayame, but Maru has a doctors appointment today, we're just a bit to busy to help you...umm... 'plan'" It was a bit hard coming up with a word to describe what it was that Ayame did. She considered her work pure art, and one wrong move would get you a fricken long lecture on the importance of self indulgence in the form of party planning and decorating.

What happened next was something she never expected, though.

"A _doctors appointment_? Kami Kagome, how can you act so calm at a time like this! Do you KNOW what this MEANS? Do you UNDERSTAND what could happen!" Ayame nearly yelled, Causing Maru to bury his face into Kagome's chest.

"...What?"

"Kagome! This is his first check up! What if somethings wrong with him? WHAT IF he has some kind of disease! WHAT IF THEY COMMENT ON HOW FAST HE'S GROWING! Youkai children don't normally start aging so quickly! WHAT IF THEY FIGURE HE'S TO STRESSED AND TAKE HIM _AWAY_ FROM US? **Oh MY KAMI, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!**" She rambled on franticly.

Sesshomaru watched on in horror as his little mate's eyes widened, and she began to really take into consideration what the crazy she wolf was going on about. She clutched Maru tighter to herself, the wheels in her head starting to turn in a different direction as she continued to listen to the nonsense pushing its way to the forefront of her mind. "Kagome..."

"The first doctors appointment is crucial Kagome! What happens today could determine the outcome of your entire future! Does anyone else know about this? Have you told the others about this so called '**DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT**'?" Ayame continued. Neither of the two girls noticed the bedroom door slowly creeping open, and Sesshomaru was to deep in his own thoughts of getting rid of Ayame to really see as Kikyo strode into the room.

"Well...no I haven't-" Kagome started, but was quickly cut off by Kikyo's monotone voice.

"Are you worried that they'll think you traumatized him because he doesn't make a sound?" She asked, blank faced.

Kagome's head jerked up at the disturbing thought.

"You know, I never though about that, if they think your abusing him, they'll take him away you know."

Ayame and Kikyo watched Kagome's pale face as she sat there with wide eyes. Everyone turned their head when they saw Sango walk in, a smile on her face until she noticed the gloomy aura in the room.

"Whats wrong with you three?" She glanced around the room at her three friends, then down to the little baby in Kagome's arms, "Hey, Kagome...Maru has that check up today right? Are you worried they'll see how powerful he is and think that your not his real mother? That would be one hell of a headline if a rumor like that got out..." she told them thoughtfully, a finger lightly tapping her chin as she though about all the ruckus that would cause.

Kagome frowned back at them, "Fine then, that settles it, were just not going to go."

Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome, shocked and slightly angry that she was actually listening to the crazy women. Ayame he got, she was absolutely nuts, the same went for the angry slayer, but he had _not _expected _that_ from Kikyo.

"Kagome...you can't just not go." Kikyo smiled, slightly amused with her little sisters problem solving skills, "we need to know that he's healthy and well, its important."

A small frown crossed over Kagome's face. There wasn't really a legit reason why she absolutely had to go. Rescheduling or just plane ditching wouldn't hurt too bad...at least it wouldn't hurt her or Maru...

"I don't think she has to go, it's just gonna be some stuck up demon with a degree poking and prodding at our little baby." Ayame grumbled, "if something were really wrong with him we would smell it, wouldn't we?"

"Well...you might not be able to, but Sesshomaru definitely would."

"True, True. Hey, Kagome, are you really planning on staying home? Cuz if you are, then that means you can help me plan for the wedding!"

"I'm outta here."

"Sango don't go!"

Sesshomaru turned to the four girls when they began to scream. He had never approved of Inuyasha, let alone several idiotic females running around his house. Kikyo he could handle, she was responsible and could easily shut up his sad excuse of a half brother. The other two...well, that was an entirely different story.

"Kagome, just take him, nothing bad is going to happen." he said, rolling his eyes when each woman turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Have you been here the whole time, Sesshomaru?" Sango managed to squeak out. They were all honestly surprise to see that he was still there, Ayame had forgotten about him, and Sango and Kikyo hadn't even noticed he was there in the first place.

Sesshomaru stared at them with a blank look, "This is my home..."

"Heh, heh, your right about that...sorry, sometimes I just forget that your there, being so quiet and all." Sang whispered, a guilty look on her face.

"Onna, it is best you remember that you are meant to listen twice as much as you speak, that is the reason you have two ears and one mouth." he gritted out.

Sango's face turned a bright read, embarrassed that she had not only unintentionally hurt his feelings, but also because he was right, something that she would not ever admit out loud.

"Sesshomaru, there's no reason to be so rude." Kagome whispered.

"Of course there is, dear mate." he said, turning away from the young slayer to his wife, "It is not my fault that she is so simple minded."

"Alright, fine, she has a few flaws, but what am I going to do about this stupid appointment!" She yelled, her hand moving up to lightly cover Maru's ears so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Kagome, stop acting so worried, nothings going to happen. Everything was fine for Shinto and Ayame wasn't it?" Kikyo soothed, sitting down on the bed next to Ayame and Kagome.

"Well, yeah, but...I don't think you can say Ayame was _fine_. She was going crazy, remember she almost fainted when Shinto actually said he was excited?" she frowned, remembering the crazy day that had been. But still, what if they were right? There were so many things they could say to her, so many things that could go wrong! Anything that would endanger her little inu was absolutely out of the question, thats the way it had been since she found out he was pregnant. So , why did now have to be any different? Missing this appointment wasn't that important, was it?

"Don't even think about it Kagome, I'll have someone escort you if I need to." Sesshomaru said.

He went to stand directly in front of her and Maru, holding out his hand so she could stand up. He would never understand how women could be so crazy when it came to their children. Kagome was his mate though, and because of this he had to at least _attempt_ to understand.

"Kagome, if you don't go and find away out of it while I'm gone, I wont hesitate to tell him to come here." he whispered to her, "I have to go into the office today to pick up some files from Inuyasha, so I can't keep an eye on you, and honestly, I'm afraid to ask anyone here..."

"Can't Satsuki go?" Sango asked from her spot on the bed.

"No, she is busy today. I'll find someone." he murmured that last part to himself, deftly kissing Kagome as he walked out the door, his mind some where else as the moment.

"Well, there goes the fluff, so now what?" Sango asked, "You gonna ditch?"

Kagome looked up to her three favorite females in the world, then down to her little baby, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who he sends, wont we?"

(*(five minutes later)*)

"Sota? What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled in surprise.

Sota looked up at his older sisters, getting ready for the small lie he was about to tell, "We were supposed to have lunch today, remember?"

Kagome raked her brain for a conversation like that, she remembered no lunch, and she definitely wouldn't forget her brother... "We were?"

"Hai, you promised. Today is the only day this month I'll be in town."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember, are you sure you weren't talking to Kikyo?" she asked, trying to find any little memory about scheduling lunch with him.

"Yeah, it was you, I remember because I had to ask Sesshomaru if it was OK I take you and the baby out." he went on, his words coming out sweet and honest...honest sounding.

"I'm sorry-" she began again, getting cut off my him.

"No, No! It's fine, really, if you made other plans I can just go visit mom-" here, she cut him off.

"Don't be silly, Sota! We have _nothing_ planned for today. We might as well just go out and grab something to eat." she said, finding a way out of her little doctor problem and taking it.

"Really?" he questioned. He knew his sister would do nearly anything to get out of doing something she didn't want to, but he never thought she would really lie to him, just like that. Not to mention Kikyo standing two feet away and saying nothing about her sister's lies..

(*(_to Sesshomaru we go!_)*)

Inuyasha grumbled tiredly from behind his desk, his mind constantly wondering from the work in front of him. He shouldn't be here, in this office where he wasn't needed. Every instinct inside of him just screamed that he should be at home with his mate. And it didn't help any that she was so insistent on working until her eighth month...

Thats it. He couldn't take anymore.

Without another thought, he grabbed up his suitcase, stuffing in random papers that were strewn about his desk, and began heading twords the door. But before he was even five feet away from it, there was a knock, and in walked one of the last people in japan he wanted to see.

"Sesshomaru..." he sighed, irritated.

"Brother?" Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha, his suit expertly pressed and a file in his hand. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Um, home?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes pleading for Sesshomaru to let him leave.

Sesshomaru said nothing, seemingly contemplating the small request. Instead of answering, though, he handed Inuyasha the small folder of papers. Grudgingly he took them and began going over the papers, noticing out of the corner of his eyes as Sesshomaru made his way out the door.

Before the door closed fully, Sesshomaru's head decided to make one last appearance, "Brother, those documents need to be delivered to me by Sunday morning. They shouldn't be to much for you, so little work that they could even be done at home." and with that last word he was gone, out the door, and on his way to his office.

Inuyasha just stared blankly at the door. At least five minutes must have gone by before a large grin spread across his face, and without one word to his secretary outside, he was out the door.

(**)**()**(**)

"Sota! How could you be so cruel!" Kagome yelled from one side of the car.

"Me? You were lying to me like there was no tomorrow not ten minutes ago!" Sota countered, glaring over the hood of his car at his favorite sister.

"I had my reasons! Aren't you not supposed to question your elders!"

"Don't act like your so old and mighty now! I'm only two years younger than you and Kikyo!"

Kagome scoffed at that, "Me and Kikyo are one and the same, add our ages together and you get 50!"

Sota looked at her incredulously, "Have you gone mad? You and Kikyo barely see each other now. You may have been able to call yourselves one five years ago, but you two have grown apart!"

"What?" Kagome gasped, looking over to her sister, "Can you believe what he's saying?"

Kikyo only shrugged, turning away from their childish antics of her two younger siblings to look down at the baby in her arms. He watched his mom and uncle fight, confused that his calm, caring, and thoughtful mother could be so loud. It made him uncomfortable to see her yell, when she was arguing with his father it was amusing, for sure, but with others it just seemed so out of place.

Sighing once again at her siblings, Kikyo turned away from them and began walking into the small doctors office.

"Kikyo? Are you taking his side now? Don't take my baby into that torture house!" Kagome yelled from behind her, her voice getting louder with each step she took twords her older sister.

"See, Kagome? At least one of you is mature! Its like when you two were still in the womb Kikyo got all the brains and maturity, while you got all the idiotic, annoying, unreasonable, _ugly_, and-"

Kagome stopped chasing after Kikyo to turn twords their brother. "Don't you dare say it you little twerp! And your silly little theory only backs up my claim. Me and Kikyo are still _one and the same_. Her plus me equals _one _whole."

"Will you two shut up?" Kikyo murmured. She held the door open for them at the top of the stares to the clinic, how she had managed with a baby in one arm and his diaper bag in another, the two didn't know, but they quickly ascend the stared. Kagome, gently took Maru, while Sota took the door, holding it open so the girls could pass. When Kagome walked by, into the warm air of the office, she glared at Sota and whispered one word, "Ass."

(**)_back to sesshy_(**)

Sesshomaru walked into his office silently, barely noticing the empty desk where his secretary used to be before he gave her the month off. He only needed to pick up a few papers before he could also head back home. He had gotten a text from Sota five minutes ago, telling him that he had gotten Kagome and the baby to the pediatrician safely. Well, _they_ were safe, but according to Sota he had nearly gotten murdered by his Kagome. He would have to remember to do something nice for his brother in law, not that he didn't already do tons of favors for him.

He wasn't supposed to come in today, but according to Jakotsu, there were some things going on with their merger with DOSC, the company Koga worked for. It didn't matter, it was a small problem, and would be dealt with by morning. He had other things to worry about than simple mergers.

The sun filled up the entire room with a bright yellow, lighting up everything for him. His office was as organized as ever, a clue to just how long he might me gone. He tried to not leave it messy, but during weeks where he worked long hours, it was inevitable for it to become disorganized with his constant cycle of never ending paper. Once he got one stack sorted out, another would arrive, and then another, and another, until he would finally snap at his employees and they would just learn to stop coming in.

As he moved over to his desk in the center of the large office, he noticed something sitting oh so innocently on top of it. An envelope, not any bigger than a small post card. There was no stamp on it, a sign someone had dropped it off by hand. He had noticed a slight change in the room. A different scent, one that had not been there before. At the beginning he had played it off as a new cleaner, perhaps someone new had been hired to clean his office, if so that person would have been brought in by Bankotsu though, and he had gotten no word from the ex mercenary that he had fired the last woman or hired a new. So it was only natural that this new scent belonged to the person who had put the envelope on his desk.

This thought made him uneasy.

There were only three people who had keys to this office, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and himself. From what he could tell, both his brother and Bankotsu had not been here for at least a week...but this scent was new, possibly not even a day old.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to pick up the letter, ripping it open and reading the one sentence written on the paper.

What he saw made his eyes bleed red.

(***(*)***)

"Takahashi Maru."

Kagome clutched Maru tighter to her chest as she fallowed the assistant nurse around the corner and down a small hall. Doctor. Igaku was a good pediatrician, recommended by Sesshomaru himself, but even with all the reassurance, Kagome still didn't like the thought of _any_ doctor around her baby. Kami! She was going to kill Ayame, everything was fine until she filled her head up with all those crazy thoughts.

"Mrs. Takahashi, Dr. Igaku will be with you in a few minutes, you can wait in here." the nurse said sweetly, holding the door open for Kagome and Maru.

The room was small, maybe nine feet by nine feet at most. On one wall there was a small window, looking out at another building. The wall to her right held a large counter, some instruments sitting on top. Little things like a scale, an otoscope, a stethoscope, a flash light, cotton balls, etc. To her left was a small bed, big enough for a child or young teen. Then at the end of the bed in the corner was a small padded chair, a chair which was soon occupied by herself.

Earlier in the waiting room, Sota had explained to her that he was the one Sesshomaru had asked to get her and Maru there. He was lucky that she had forgiven him, if he weren't still taking them out to lunch he would be dead.

Kagome caught a small glimmer in the corner of her eye, the door knob was slowly turning. Weather it was because this doctor was extremely slow or she was over exaggerating things she didn't know, but that moment was like one of those old scary movies. The door creaked open, long clawed fingers sliding along the door frame as a tall dark figure stepped into the room. Her hear beat quickened, and unreasonable fears began to fill her head.

"Mrs. Takahashi? Are you alright?"

Her head shot up to look into entertained green eyes. This man was a demon, that was obvious, but what caught her attention was the power he was hiding and the youth that was so out of place in an office like this. He reminded her a bit of Sesshomaru. Why? There was no real reason. This demon was obviously Neko, his hair a dirty blond and flopping over his head in a fashionable yet messy heap. He looked like a playboy, not a damn doctor. His marking didn't help either. Two dark green stripes placed simply on his left cheek, making his eyes stand out even more against his light skin. He looked down at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright. Just a small phobia when it comes to doctors I guess..." she mumbled. Maru sat happily on her lap, looking at this new demon with curiosity.

Dr. Igaku seemed amused by her small statement. He looked down at Maru, his eyes automatically lighting up at the small baby.

"And I assume this is Maru?" He asked, gesturing to the baby.

"Hai.."

He held his hands out, and to Kagome's surprise, Maru did the same, starring in wonder as the Neko picked him up.

She watched as he sat her little Inu down on the covered doctors bed. He began gently taking off his little clothes until he was sitting in his diaper. Maru did nothing in protest, merely sitting and observing, waiting to see what the new demon would do next.

"He is progressing rather quickly. Has anything happened recently to trigger his growth?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment about the past three weeks, nothing coming to mind. "No, Sesshomaru thinks that he feels useless in the body he's in now."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense." Igaku pulled out a flash light, shinning it in Maru's eyes. He laughed loudly when the baby put up his hand to swat him away, but did nothing else that might annoy him. "Higher leveled demons often evolve faster when it comes to the mind. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if this little guy already knew about everything that was going on around him. But still, he must be very upset with this current form if he's all ready grown to the size of a healthy six month old human."

"Hai. He does seem very irritated with himself when we don't understand what he wants to tell us. But still, he's never even once tried speaking."

"I suppose that would be normal for an Inu. It is very likely that with his father being so sensitive to his family, he just expects you to understand." he picked up Maru and sat him on the scale, messing with a few things before writing something down on a form next to him.

"15 pounds, not bad..." he said to himself.

Kagome watched silently as the doctor continued examining her baby. Maru did nothing, getting upset only a few times when Igaku did something he didn't like.

"I'm gonna go get the Seidine-" he began after a moment, Kagome cutting him off mid sentence.

"Seidine? No one ever told me he was getting any shots today!" she nearly screamed.

Igaku looked at her oddly, then moved to hand Kagome the baby."Um, yeah, its protocol. He needs to get two today..."

"Two? Your not sticking _anything_ into my baby! I don't care if I have to kill you just so we can run away!" She yelled.

The two turned as someone walked into the room, Kagome narrowing her eyes angrily when she saw who it was.

(*)*(*)*(*)

Tick

There was a yell, most likely Kagome...

Tock

And another, perhaps Sota's voice?

Tick

Another yell, this one much more angry.

Tock

Kikyo looked up at the wall clock in irritation. Why did those things have to be so annoying? They were only here for what, half an hour? Already she heard Kagome and Sota arguing, their voices muffled but the intent clear. Kagome wanted to take Maru and leave, while Sota was trying to convince her to stay.

It wasn't until three minutes had passed did she hear Maru begin to cry. The first loud wail she heard was fallowed by another angry shout, a clear sign that Sota would need her in calming both down.

When she first opened the door, she had expected to see two people yelling. Those two being Sota and Kagome. Instead she was met with the lovely sight of Kagome's hands wrapped around some demons neck, Sota trying pry her off by pulling her by the waist, and Maru sitting on a covered bed crying his little soul out.

But what bugged her the most was the small drop of blood on her nephews arm, a small punctured from a shot, a small speck that was _not_ healing. So now the only two questions left were these, 'who had hurt her favorite baby, and why was he forcing her to kill him?'

Completely ignoring the three shouting people in the center of the room, Kikyo moved twords the crying infant and held out her arms to him. Upon seeing his aunt, Maru readily reached for her as well, burring his head into her neck as he continued to cry.

Kikyo turned with a deadly glare, catching Sota's eye and causing him to visibly gulp and loosen his grip on Kagome's waist. This, in turn, let Kagome fall heavily onto the doctor, her hands still around his neck as she continued to choke him.

Kikyo held Sota's eyes, sending a silent message with their obvious anger; 'Get her out of here before I kill all three of you'

And without a single question, Sota yanked Kagome off of the Neko and threw her over his shoulder. Not three seconds later was the room left with only the doctor, Kikyo, and the silently weeping Inu in her arms.

Without any warning the young miko turned to the doctor with a surprising grace, pointed an accusing finger at him, and said to him with a deadly sweet voice, "What the fuck did you do to make him so upset?"

Igaku just stared up at her in shock. These women of the Takahashi's were absolutely insane. He remembered when Izayoi Takahashi had come to him nearly 30 years ago with a happy little half demon. She had nearly ripped his head off at the mere mention of injecting anything into her precious little son. And if he wasn't mistaken, this was that sons mate.

Rubbing his sore neck, he stood up and addressed the furious woman in front of him, "You are aware of the four shots a demon infant must get in his first year, yes?" he asked her.

Of course she knew about them. At the moment, there were only five real viruses that could even come close to harming a youkai. One was Seidine, a terrible disease that would cause you to break out in thousands of red bumps, the only real bad thing about this one though was those bumps were not only on the outside, but also on the inside. The demon infected would normally die from having his air ways blocked by them, an excruciating way to die for any demon. And then there was Icloren, Malin, Crailein, and Sulic. It was the last one that had killed the late Takahashi patriarch. It was currently being experimented on, and a vaccine had yet to be perfected.

"Yes, I know what four." she said.

"And do you know how we get the vaccine into powerful demons?" he continued.

He was talking to her like she was a fool, and it made her upset.

But now she understood what had happened. The only way for a simple needle to pierce a demons skin was if it was fused with an equally powerful youkai. In Maru's case, that youkai would have to come directly from Sesshomaru, meaning that Sesshomaru had visited this demon and given him the necessary things for this to be done. That would explain why Maru was so up set. It wasn't because of the fact that he had never before experienced any type of pain, but he felt betrayed. How could his mother let him get hurt when she was not even two feet away from him? And better yet, how could something that came directly from his father be the thing that hurt him?

She sighed loudly and began to make little noises to sooth Maru who was still crying in her arms. After a few moments, the baby calmed, and turned upset eyes to his aunt, trying to explain to her without talking what had transpired.

"I know baby, it's alright now." she whispered quietly.

She turned back to the doctor, backed up a few steps, and sat silently down on the covered bed.

"You better hurry up and give him the next one before Kagome gets back in here, then were both dead." she said, staring flatly at him from across the room.

Igaku nodded his head once, then turned to prepare the Icloren vaccination.

(***)(*(())*)(***)

Kagome fidgeted furiously in her seat. She just couldn't understand how Kikyo and Sota could be so damn calm about this! But then again, they hadn't _seen_ him. They hadn't seen the way Maru had looked at that needle so curiously. They hadn't watched as Maru wearily let the doctor put that very needled against his perfect skin. They hadn't observed silently as their nephew's eyes had grown bigger with every second until they finally began to tear!

It wasn't her fault that she had reacted that way! It was only natural that she had gotten so pissed, wasn't it? He had made her little inu _cry_. It was on pure instinct that she had attacked him...

Oh Kami, now she was in denial.

Her head shot up quickly when she saw Kikyo walk around the corner and into the small waiting area, an angry look on her face as she approached them.

"Your actions were justified, Kagome. Now, we should get out of here before I turn around and try to kill that damn Neko as well!" she ground out.

Kagome looked up at her older sister in shock before quickly nodding her head and holding her arms out for Maru. The little inu went to her readily, already forgetting that she hadn't done anything to help him when he was hurt, his instincts telling him that she was still safe and could be trusted.

Sota said nothing as he got up and made to fallow the girls, but stopped when he caught sight of Dr. Igaku. He walked over to the flustered demon and bowed slightly, thanking him for putting up with his sisters.

"Oh, don't worry, it's like that with most of my patients. Though, for some reason I thought they'd be more relaxed cuz they're human and all. Most of my clients are youkai females, but I guess a mother is a mother in the end, ne?" He said, oddly happy for a guy who almost got beat up by two powerful miko.

"Yeah, I guess your right on that one, but can I ask you...What did you do to make Kikyo so mad? The colder, um, angrier one." Sota said.

Igaku looked confused for a moment, then his eyes seemed to light up in understanding. "Oh! The aunt, I just told her that they would need to come back next week for another shot!"

(((*Back to Sesshomaru*)))

"BANKOTSU! Get the Fuck in here now!"

One small visit to the office, _one_ damn thing he had to pick up. He wasn't even supposed to be here today! So why the hell, on a day he wasn't scheduled to come, did he find something like this on his desk? Who would have known that he would find this today? Who would have figured that he would come in? Who would have sent it to arrive at such a precise time as now so that he would find it _today_?

"Damn Sesshomaru! What did I do now?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away from the window, stalking up to Bankotsu and stuffing the small envelope in his hand, "I want you to read this, and then I want you to explain to me how the hell it got in here!" he yelled, causing several people on his floor to undoubtedly turn questioning glances twords his office.

Sighing, Bankotsu gently opened the white envelope back up, sliding out the oddly black paper inside. In a simple handwritten calligraphy were four words: _**I will have her**_

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean?" he grumbled, walking up to the rigid puppy and setting the paper on his desk.

"It means, you dimwitted mercenary, that some fool is threatening my mate!" he roared, causing Bankotsu to take an involuntary step back.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's no need to get so upset. We all know no one could take her from you, and how can you be positive that they're talking about Kagome-san, the notes extremely vague." He whispered.

"I _know_ it's talking about her! I _smell_ that fucking demons sent! And there's no way in hell that he was even trying to hide it!" Sesshomaru continued yelling, stopping to catch his breath only for a moment before he asked Bankotsu the question that would determine his next move, "Did you get the Information I wanted?"

"...Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Miroku brought it in yesterday."

"Good. I want you to call him and get him down here as soon as possible"

**Ha! i'm so proud of you for making it threw to the end of the chapter! now, please review! oh! and i wanted to apologize for making this chapter so hard core. normally my storis are 'lighter' in terms of all these dark emotions. Ooh! and because christmas will be comming up in a couple of months, I'll be posting a fun little christmasy chapter soon. lately Sesshomaru and Kagome have been discussing throwing a masquerade ball, that should be fun...**_ ja ne_


End file.
